Harry Potter and the Supernatural War
by Azure the Dragonlady
Summary: HP/SPN Crossover. After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life under the name of Harry Evans. However, it soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving...
1. Ch1: Wanting the Simple Life

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Supernatural War  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Beta: **The Real Hagrid 13  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. _After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life under the name of Harry Evans. However, it soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
_**Spoilers: **Strong possibility of all 7 Harry Potter books and all 4 seasons of Supernatural.  
**Author's Note:** Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort, and during various time intervals and events in Supernatural. There are Time Jumps during the course of this story, but you will be told of them, so no worries there.

* * *

**Chapter One: Wanting the Simple Life**

**June 1998;  
****Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry;  
****Scotland**

The warm, yellow sun had been shining over both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike over the past few weeks. Every witch and wizard in Europe had been rejoicing during that time; rejoicing because of the final defeat of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter, the Boy- Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord. The Light Side had won! People were praising Harry left, right and centre for such a defeat. It was long and hard but the Light Side had triumphed over the Dark, and everyone was better for it. Owls were sent, thousands daily to congratulate Harry, but none of them were read.

As the receiver of those Owls, Harry James Potter was currently in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unconscious, since the Final Battle (as everyone was calling it).

Harry in the middle of the wing and on the only occupied bed. This particular bed was the one he was given the previous times he'd had to come to the Hospital Wing to get mended and patched up. It was one that was situated ideally – a bed not too close to the entrance, to get woken up by incomers, nor too close to the window, to get woken up the morning light. It was perfect.

It had been nearly a month since the battle and Harry had not stirred since he'd fallen unconscious. Madam Pomfrey had declared that he was in a coma, his magic reserves drained, when Harry had first arrived. Other then that he only had small other injuries, such as, cuts burns and gashes and shallow wounds. Surprisingly well, of course, but then again Harry Potter was a person that had an extraordinary amount of luck; otherwise he'd be dead long before. His location had been kept a secret, as well as his medical status and well being; as they didn't want press hounding him and disrupting his recovery. His only visitors had been Minerva McGonagall and other surviving Order Members.

It was warm and fuzzy, Harry decided as he become more aware of his surroundings. He felt strangely content and even, dare he say it, safe. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. Suddenly, though, everything that had happened came flooding back to him, sweeping like a gigantic tidal wave of thoughts. _Horcrux ……The Final Battle……the bodies laden on the bloody ground, dead ……… Voldemort…'Only one of us will leave this battlefield alive, Voldemort, and it _won't_ be me!'……_

Voldemort! Harry startled awake, oblivious to his own pain and still healing injuries, until they made themselves known. "Ugh" he groaned, feeling now the true extent of them.

"Ah. You're finally awake Mr. Potter" An unmistakably familiar voice answered. Very familiar it sounded like…

"Ma-Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Who'd you expect? I've been patching you up ever since you came to Hogwarts. Although this time was the worst, I must say, it was touch and go there for awhile, before you were stabilised."

"Yeah" Harry mumbled, although it came out like a groan. "Yeah…"

"Wha' happened? I-I was facing Voldemort" Harry whispered, the events of the Final Battle continuing to flash before him. "I finally did it, didn't I? Killed him? He's dead, gone?!"

"Yes, it would seem so. There was nothing left of him."

Harry managed a half smile, a smile he hadn't given in a long time, before Madam Pomfrey gently lowered a potion goblet to Harry's lips so he could take a sip. Harry gave into the potion's effects and his world went dark, his mind and body finally getting a long awaited rest.

* * *

During the next few days, Harry slipped in and out of consciousness, his body getting much needed rest and recovery, with the help of several potions. The next time Harry woke it was dark. There was movement in front of him. As his eyes adjusted it could see that it was Madam Pomfrey.

Harry hadn't needed his glasses since a few months into searching for the Horcruxes, Hermione insisted he get them fixed, with a spell, as they were a liability. Harry had grudgingly done so, but appreciated that Hermione was indeed right; and he was thankful for it in the end.

"Here take this, Mr. Potter. This is your last one, then you can recover as you normally would." She said gently, but with a trace of authority.

"So, after this, I can escape this place?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not Mr. Potter, you still need your rest. It was quite a feat you pulled." Pomfrey replied, amused.

* * *

In the next few days, when Harry was allowed to sleep without the aid of a potion, he suffered terrible nightmares. _Ron, Hermione …Ginny…_ Harry choked at the thought. Harry was tormented with the horrible images of their deaths. They were still too fresh on his mind - painful.

He thought about the situation he was in. The press and public alike would hound him and he didn't like all the attention. He resolved to go somewhere quiet, away, to be by himself. He needed out of the wizarding world - now. He only needed to persuade Madam Pomfrey to his view and to release him from her care. He couldn't count how many times she'd caught him trying to sneak away, so it'd be easier with her on board. Besides, he might need her services in the future._ 'Trouble usually finds me'_ Harry mused. He snorted at the thought.

Madam Pomfrey came into the wing in that moment. _Time to see if she'll let me outta here,_ Harry thought to himself.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine now, Madam, thank you," Harry replied. "Thank you." His voice was filled with the upmost sincerity at the statement. He greatly appreciated all that she'd done for him over the years.

"That's quite alright. Someone had to patch you with all the trouble you seem to get yourself into," she said lightly.

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." He quoted what he'd said years before.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. You are recovering well." She said after a quick flick of her wand to check the healing progress.

"That's great. Do you think I could leave now, then?"

Madam Pomfrey didn't speak for a moment, looking at Harry with sharp, scrutinising eyes. She was searching for something he couldn't quite identify at the moment. Evidently, she'd found it because she spoke moments later.

"I see you will not let up on this matter, so as long as you take it easy, you can go. Where, might I ask, are you planning on heading off to?" She inquired.

"Anywhere - everywhere. I don't really know – I just need to get away from everything here, away from the wizarding world," Harry answered softly. "I can't stay here, not after everything that as happened. Not after Ron and Hermione……and _Ginny's_ deaths."

"Why would you think that? Everyone would love to have you here."

"That's just it; I don't want press and everyone hounding me day in and day out. I can't live like that. I just……" Harry swallowed. He couldn't stay here, not after his friends died here. He'd be reminded of their deaths every minute of every day and he couldn't…wouldn't be able to handle that.

Madam Pomfrey must have thought that he needed to talk though, because what she said next forced him to voice what he had been thinking these last few days. "What is it, Harry. What are you thinking?"

At her tone, Harry couldn't help but be truthful. He needed to tell someone, he couldn't keep it inside of him, not anymore. He'd gone through too much, too soon and the burden was building up inside of him. He now needed to let it out.

"Voldemort thought that their deaths would break me." He spoke, looking down out the sheets. "Leave me vulnerable. But they didn't, instead, I used that pain, that anger I felt and turned it into something useful – something more practical – something that I could use to defeat him. It was the strength that I needed to finally defeat him. I turned the tables around, even though the odds were against me, I won. I won but I also lost. I lost my family, my friends. Everyone. They're all gone – killed, because of _him_. I may have won the war, but I lost everything dear to me……everything that ever mattered to me……" Harry trailed off, voice trembling with the raw emotion as he expressed how he felt. His fists were clenched around the white blankets. He looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey's stunned expression.

"Oh dear," she whispered softly; reluctant to interfere while Harry was expressing his thoughts. He clearly needed to let it of his chest, and she wasn't going to be the one to deny him that.

"So you see why I can't stay here…why I refuse to. I can't…the memories…it's too painful. I need to get away, you know? Rethink my life, the purpose in my life, now that Voldemort dead and gone forever, never coming back. I just want to have a simple, quiet and normal life...or something resembling that anyway. I need as much of it as I can get. No more fighting, battles or anything of the likes. Just simple, quiet … peaceful. I've lost so much, you know? So much. It's painful and it won't go away, probably won't ever go away. I just need a life to myself. To be just Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever they're calling me now. Just Harry. Don't I deserve that, after everything I've done, everything I've given up?

"If anyone deserved that, it would be you. Don't worry Mr. Potter, I won't tell anyone anything. I'll help you. Just promise me you will let me know if you need anything." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you…very much. I'm sorry about all that……"

"That's quite alright. You looked like you needed it. Do you have a plan, where you want to go?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, actually, I've been thinking these past few days," Harry paused, looking at Madam Pomfrey, but at her nod, continued. "I've been thinking that even if I were to, er, disappear from here, from the wizarding world, the press, everyone would still know, still try to find me, what with me be a _saviour_ and all. So I've thought about it and I've decided that I think it would be best, for everyone, for me, if they believed that I'd … died, even the Order members."

"Mr. Potter, I don't believe…"

"Please. I need this. I know you don't agree, but I believe that it is the best course of action. I don't want to be hounded by the press and the public for the rest of my life."

It was Harry's tone of voice that finally persuaded her. It was practically pleading, he was practically screaming out that it was his choice and he need to do this. So with a small amount of reluctance, Madam Pomfrey consented, "Very well, then, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry. And thanks, I appreciate this."

* * *

**Early Morning, the Next Day;  
****Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley;  
****London**

After being declared fit enough to be walking around Harry was implementing his plan and walking towards Gringotts. Diagon Alley, it seemed, had been rebuilt somewhat since the war. The buildings and shops that were destroyed had been reopened once again, some new and some refurbished. It wasn't that busy now, so there wouldn't be any chance that he'd be recognised. He kept his head down, regardless, and flattened his hair over his now semi-faded lightening-shaped scar.

His famous scar had faded slightly after the connection between him and Voldemort had been broken by his death. It was now not so prominent and that suited Harry nicely. He hated how noticeable it was, because it inevitably leads to people seeing it and him therefore being noticed. He preferred to stay in the background, which was exactly what he planned on doing now that his task was done.

Last night he had come to the decision to go to America. That way he didn't need to alter his appearance, as he would have less chance of getting recognised…hopefully.

Gringotts was empty when Harry arrived, which was even better. The building itself only suffered minor structure damage, which was easily fixed. The Goblins were resilient and resourceful and it had allowed them to survive the war. They liked to stay out of the affairs of the Ministry, and stressed client confidentiality. This is exactly what Harry needed.

He walked up to a counter where a free Goblin sat, towards the end of the hall.

"Hello," He greeted warmly. The goblin looked up from what he was reading.

"May I help you?" He grumbled, inspecting Harry closely. The goblin's eyes widened slightly when he recognised exactly who stood before him. He briefly glanced up at Harry's scar and Harry inwardly sighed at the familiar motion.

"Yes, I need to take care of some things, but not out here. Is there a private room we could go to?" Harry said.

"Yes, of course. Follow me sir," with that the goblin stood up and Harry was led towards one of the many doors leading of the hall. The goblin opened up the door and Harry saw that there was a passageway on the other side, with a few doors spaced unevenly on either side. After walking into one of the room, he could see that it was a small, yet spacious baby blue room with a single table in the centre. The goblin sat at the far end of the table, so he faced the door they just entered through.

When Harry sat down, so that his back faced the door, the goblin spoke. "What may I help you with?"

Harry told the goblin of his plans to leave the wizarding world, and go to America and live under a different name. The goblin nodded and grunted in reply, "It is possible to get a new ID in the muggle world from here, if you wish to do so."

Harry nodded. "Yes, please." That was exactly what Harry needed.

"I will draw something up." The goblin paused, then picked up a feathered quill from the ink pot at his right hand side and considered something on the paper in front of him. "Under what name would you like to live?" He asked.

"Uh -" Harry thought for a moment, before finally coming to a decision. It was the perfect name, in memory after his mother. "Harry Evans. Evans after my mother."

"That is acceptable. Good choice, sir."

"If I am officially declared dead, is there a way for the ministry to gain control over my vaults?" Harry considered. He knew that Minister Scrimgeour, although was not like Fudge, may just try to secure his money.

"No. Gringotts is independent of the ministry," the goblin said.

"That's good. Is it possible to transfer some money from my vaults to a muggle bank?"

"Yes, sir. How much would you be looking at?"

"If I were to say, about a quarter of the money I have, how much would that make out to, in American dollars?"

"Hundred million." The goblin calculated immediately.

Harry was stunned. He never realised just how much money he'd inherited and the position that his family held. "Whoa, that's a lot."

"You come from a wealthy family, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, I guess so. So if I do, for any reason, need to transfer more in…"

"Owl or contact us, we will send a verification letter, which you will need to place a drop of blood on, then you just write the amount and we will see that it gets transferred," the goblin answered, apparently knowing where Harry was heading. The goblin shuffled the papers in front of him around and tapped them. He felt the air shift as magic began to manipulate the papers. "Here are your identification papers, with you new name. Everything is in order."

"Thankyou." Harry stood up, taking the papers the goblin pushed towards him and nodded to the goblin as he left.

* * *

**1st December 1998;  
****Harry Evan's House;  
****Just Outside of San Francisco,** **USA**

Six months later found Harry Evans making a cup of tea in his new house. Since leaving the wizarding world Harry had gathered his few belongings, mainly his wand, some money, Marauders' Map, invisibility cloak, his godfather's motorbike, which had been left to him in Sirius' will and his ever faithful friend – Hedwig. Harry moved to the US, choosing a nice perfect spot on the outskirts of San Francisco. A great place to settle down and live the simple, quiet, _normal_ life he'd been hoping to live. Harry turned the jug on and waited for the water to boil. He turned his thoughts over to his new life.

Harry had gotten a relatively small house, but it had everything he needed; a kitchen, two bedroom (one master and one spare), although he didn't suspect that he would have any visitors, let alone ones that actually slept over, and a bathroom and laundry and lounge rooms. It was everything he needed in this new life and more.

Yet, Harry couldn't help but feel that something was wrong; missing from this simple life and it eluded him. He just couldn't quite place it and it was rather frustrating. Frowning, Harry lifted the jug, which had by now finished boiling, and poured the scalding water into a mug that he had taken out of the cupboard a few minutes before.

Harry continued to try and remember what it was he was missing. His life, as it was now, was everything he wanted, wasn't it? It was simple and quiet and _normal_. Perhaps too normal, maybe? No he didn't think that was so, did he? He'd even told Madam Pomfrey that he wanted this.

He grabbed his now made tea, stirring it while walking to the kitchen table, where a copy of today's San Francisco Chronicle sat. Harry sat himself down on the chair next to the table and looked at the front page of the Chronicle. He saw that the headline for today was a new development in the series of brutal killings that were happening around Muir Woods National Monument. Underneath the massive headline was a picture that looked like –

"Greyback? It _is_ Fenrir Greyback, but…," Harry paused and quickly scanned the article. "That style of attacks does sound like him……_Brutal_…_savage_…_vicious killings_…_victims mauled beyond recognition_……he must have escaped the Final Battle and fled the country."

A memory suddenly assaulted Harry. It was of the 24th of December 1996, almost two years ago. He was at the Burrow and he and Remus were discussing Greyback. Remus' voice came flooding back to him.

"_Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome wizards…… Greyback specialises in children…bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards, _" Remus had said.

If that was true then Harry needed to stop Greyback, before he does continue to carry out his mission, and get away with it, from the looks of it too. It looked like no one knows he's here. Either that or somebody does and is letting him get away with it. _'And I don't know which is worse'_ Harry thought, _'Knowing that someone like Greyback is on the loose and not stopping him, or not knowing someone like him is here –' _Harry stopped short, having decided what he should do. "Greyback needs to be stopped and if no one else was going to do it and save lives, then I will!"

It suddenly occurred to Harry. The missing feeling that was in every inch being had dissipated. This was exactly what Harry had been missing. "Well," Harry mused, "Hermione did say that I have a 'saving people thing'".

Harry stood up, now determined. He glanced at the calendar that was hanging on the wall opposite him. The next full moon was in two days. Two days to get ready and get back into his 'saving people thing' and fighting evil. It was the only thing that made Harry feel whole…complete. Despite wanting the simple life, Harry knew, now at least, that deep down, the only thing that really mattered was the difference to people lives he could make. He had the power (which he never really wanted) and now he would stop fighting it and start embracing it, to save people… to set things right and defeat evil.

And right now it was time to go hunt down that werewolf.

* * *

**Revised and Beta'd:** February 19, 2009

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	2. Ch2: Unexpected Occurrences

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Supernatural War  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Beta: **The Real Hagrid 13  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. _After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life under the name of Harry Evans. However, it soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
_**Spoilers: **Strong possibility of all 7 Harry Potter books and all 4 seasons of Supernatural  
**Author's Note:** Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort, and during various time intervals and events in Supernatural. There are Time Jumps during the course of this story, but you will be told of them, so no worries there.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Occurrences**

_**Two Days Later…**_

**3****rd**** December, 1998;  
****Night of the Full Moon;  
****Forest Clearing, Muir Woods National Monument;  
****Marin County, California**

Muir Woods was an extremely large forest, and quite capable of hiding a few dozen werewolf packs, Harry concluded after a hike through the dense trees. It sort of reminded him of the Forbidden Forest and he automatically catalogued the certain similarities and differences between them. He quickly scanned of the forest clearing he now found himself in. The full moon had yet to come out. The only light that illuminated the thick redwood trees on the edge of the clearing was the light coming from the tip of Harry's wand. He had uttered a soft "_Lumos"_ after the sun and set and night had flooded in at full force. Harry shivered involuntarily, as the cold and damp night air combined with the winter chill sunk into his it was a bitter warning for the confrontation to come.

A cool breeze swept in adding to the chill that had already slithered into his spine, just as Harry heard a low enraged growl getting closer to where he was. Harry tightened his grip on his wand in preparation, as the trees in front of him rustled.

A figure walking towards the clearing came into view, a figure that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Once the figure came into the clearing and completely into the light, he could see that it was the very person he'd been hoping to see.

"Potter," Greyback greeted, although it held a hint of danger, his tone and posture also edged with a hint of surprise.

"Greyback, just the person I wanted to meet," Harry returned calmly. He was on edge, getting ready to act on any sign of attack from the savage werewolf. The light from his wand flickered in response, before returning to its original brightness.

"Well, now that you're … here, I can say that I'm … glad to see you too" Greyback growled. His reply was accompanied by a wicked smile that exposed his pointed teeth.

"Really?" Harry asked in suspicion, but also with a hint of sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes.

Greyback grinned. "In a little while or so, when the full moon shifts into view, I'll enjoy making you my nice little meal," Greyback said, licking his lips hungrily. "I'm so going to enjoy this."

"Oh? And what makes you think so?"

"Cause you're just a petty, scrawny human and I – I am the future. Werewolves are the future. We will one day be the dominant species on this planet. You mark my words! I'll make sure of it! You just wait and see…" Greyback paused. He looked straight into Harry's eyes with an evil grin, "Wait, no you won't cause you'll be dead, runt!"

"And therein lays my problem. You killing innocent people, I mean." Harry replied, his tone still calm. Inside, however, his anger bubbled dangerously at the werewolf's blatant nature. "I won't let you kill or turn those people. They don't deserve it…no one does…"

"People? They're just weak. The strong will survive … survival of the fittest, isn't that how it goes? Werewolves are the strongest, boy! We are faster; stronger…we _will_ be the dominant species!"

"No you won't. Being stronger…faster, that doesn't always mean you are the fittest to survive. I can't allow you to continue killing people…I won't…both wizards and muggles alike deserve to live out their lives . . . not to be killed or turned and have the rest of their lives ruined or not at all! Besides, what makes you think you can beat me…? I did defeat your master, the Dark Lord Voldemort!" Harry added, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Voldemort had nothing on us, boy! Nothing! And we are also good at deciding what battles to be involved in." Greyback rasped.

"Yeah, so you run and hide," Harry shot back. "Like a coward."

"But it was only a matter of time until you got sloppy." Harry continued, ignoring Greyback's growl. "One witness got a good look at you before you turned –"

"So you knew it was me and thought you could come a kill me?" Greyback finished. "Oh, Harry, They said you were intelligent. You know better then that. But, to answer your statement, yes I knew it was a matter of time……You see, it's been easy pickings over in this forest. It was too easy an opportunity to pass up. These muggles here go on _moonlight_ walks under the full moon." Greyback laughed. After a moment, his demeanour changed abruptly and he stopped laughing.

"We'll see who is stronger, Harry Potter!" He hissed. Then, the clouds moved, revealing the full moon in all its glory. Muir Woods was quickly bathed in the light. The clearing itself was lit up, so Harry could clearly see his surroundings.

In the instance the light reached Greyback, he gave a loud growling laugh as his body gave a big twitch. The loud sickening crack and crunch that came next signalled the start of Greyback's change into the ferocious werewolf and the killer his reputation gave him back in England.

"_Nox_," Harry muttered to distinguish the light from his wand. He did not need the light anymore; the moonlight that now lit up the entire clearing would be sufficient light. Besides, he needed his wand for other things now. Greyback was not going to get away with anymore innocent killings – he would make sure of that.

_Greyback_. It was time now, time to start fighting evil. Harry knew that getting rid of Greyback was just the first step – there were other evils out there, that, Harry was sure of.

Greyback had now finished his transformation. The killer werewolf stood on all fours, whose ambereyes had set on Harry - its new prey.

The fierce werewolf threw its head back and gave a thunderous howl, which echoed and vibrated through the canopy of trees that surrounded them. Startled by the sudden, unexpected and dangerous noise, several owls fluttered out of the trees overhead in a flurry of wings.

The werewolf turned its head back to Harry. Amber eyes sparkled dangerously with the reflection of the moon. It gave a snort and pounded forward, charging at Harry. Just as Greyback was about to reach Harry, he dodged, side stepping to the right. A handy reflex gained from the combination of Quidditch practice, training and the instincts that he had for surviving.

Harry used the momentum gained from planting his right foot down to pivot back around to face Greyback once again. While doing so, Harry positioned his wand in an offensive pose in front of him. Greyback, meanwhile, because of his somewhat bulky form, was not able to spin around as quickly. Instead, he had run in a wide arc. Harry saw this as a window of opportunity and took advantage of it, while he could.

"_Sectumsempra,_" Harry shouted.

The spell hit Greyback on his side, causing blood to spurt from it, as he swept in the wide arc. The werewolf gave a painful yelp, which Harry thought was kind of pitiful really, and staggered back a little before Greyback overcome that pain and gave a frightening growl.

By now the werewolf had turned to Harry and seemed to have looked that something akin to a horrifying wolf smile on his face in a worrisome grin kind of way. It made the Harry's hairs stand up on the back of his neck once again.

A low growl emitted from Greyback, which gradually became louder and louder.

Harry let out a shaky breath, groaning with effort, before he tightened the grip on his wand once more, as Greyback came at him, slow at first, but soon gained speed.

* * *

Several minutes had gone by and yet neither had managed to deliver a debilitating blow. Although, that was not to say that didn't get in any hits at all. If Greyback was right about one thing, it was that werewolves were indeed strong and fast, which, unfortunately, made it even harder for Harry to kill him. This could be seen in the several wounds Harry and Greyback now ago, Greyback shoved Harry hard into the trunk of a tree leaving Harry with a painful ache in his back. This was in addition to the several cuts and scrapes, whose wounds had blood sweeping out of them. Harry was thankful Greyback had not gotten close enough to bite or claw him. His instincts were back, like he'd never had that brief period of rest and peace, something which Harry was grateful for. Those same instincts had saved Harry's life more then once in the several years since Harry had entered the wizarding world.

Greyback had several wounds from Harry's curses that had managed to hit him, the rest were avoided and evaded. Those curse wounds were bleeding quite freely and the growl that emitted was constant and soft. It was laced with pain.

Green eyes locked onto the amber eyes of the werewolf in front of him. Greyback threw his head back and howled once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot over the duration of that battle, Harry noted. But this time, unlike the other times, several answering howls echoed through Harry's ears. _Oh shit! That's even more trouble coming._

By the time the howling ringing in Harry's ear ended, Harry was faced with several new dilemmas. They came in the form of werewolves. Plural. There was not just one werewolf to contend with anymore. _I didn't expect this at all._ Harry's insides were churning with both anticipating and worry. On the surface, though, Harry was able to maintain a cool calmness about him. _One wrong move now… _It was best not to make the odds even greater then they were now. However, Harry had been faced with incredible odds before and survived, so with a bit of luck it would be like all those other times and he would have the same luck. Besides, Harry was more skilled now then he was back then. But, was he skilled enough to take on a pack of werewolves at once? Harry shook his head clear, it doesn't matter about all that now, all that mattered was that he survived and that he got rid of Greyback and his pack, to stop them from hurting people.

He counted a dozen wolves. _Twelve to one_, Harry thought. The odds were not looking to good at all. Harry had no choice but to allow five werewolves to creep up behind him in order to surround him. Harry suspected that as soon as he fired a spell at one of them, the others would close in while he was distracted with that one. There was no way he could hit all of them at once, even if he was talented and skilled. _Ah! God dammit!! How could this have happened? Greyback he could take but eleven others…? How could – _

Harry was cut off from finishing his somewhat depressing thoughts by the combined howls that boomed through the air. It was loud enough to make Harry's ears hum in return.

The pack of werewolves were just getting ready to charge, from what Harry could gather, and he, himself, was about to really get ready for one hell of a fight ahead when several loud bangs were heard asgun shots echoed through the now silent clearing. Harry blinked, momentarily confused. Opening his eyes again, Harry saw that the pack of werewolves now lay rather unceremoniously on the ground; dead. _Okay what …the hell just happened?_ Harry thought to himself, stunned.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, Harry could see that Greyback had somehow escaped death once again.

The group of ten people unexpectedly appeared in Harry's line of sight and moved forward expertly and with caution, which made Harry believe that they had to have done this type of thing before. _But they are certainly not wizards, not if they're using guns . . . but then how could they know about these werewolves and come prepared like that? How the bloody hell do muggles get caught up in this?_

Greyback made an unexpected manoeuvre and started to charge at Harry, dodging with precision the bullets that came flying at him. Before Harry could even think to avoid Greyback he felt a hard body knock him over, safely onto the forest floor. The stranger rolled and stood up in a single motion. Harry rolled over as well, so that he wasn't facing the forest floor, immediately an offering hand came into Harry's line of vision. Harry took it in appreciation.

"Ugh … thanks, I guess." Harry smiled.

"Hey, no problem" The man said. Harry got the chance to look properly at the man in front of him. He was middle-age and had short dark brown hair that brought out his sun burnt complexion. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, faded blue jeans and steel-capped boots.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He was curious as to what this group of people were doing here.

"Name's Joshua, kid."

"What were you people doing here?"

"Well, we're hunters, kid; we were hunting down that group of werewolves there." Joshua replied gesturing down to the dead werewolves laid about the clearing. "Now, what were _you_ doing here, kid, here of all places, on the night of the full moon too?"

Harry was about to answer when Greyback caused a stir.

"Man, this werewolf is smarter then usual…smarter then any I've come up against actually…" Joshua remarked. The off-hand comment made Harry realise just what had happened and what was going on here.

In general, werewolves were savage and brutal, following and acting upon their instincts, but Greyback movements were that of a human mind, not a werewolf's. _That must mean Greyback took wolfsbane, meaning he could keep his mind when he transformed … I almost forgot about that potion…_ Harry knew that a smarter werewolf was ever the more dangerous, especially for these hunters, who were used to quite a different werewolf. _They'd be caught off guard … they'd get killed 'cause of it_. Harry knew he would have to take initiative and that he would have to be the one to deliver the final blow. Harry looked back at the scene before him as the hunter proceeded forward, trying to kill the werewolf.

As Greyback charged at a hunter, Harry saw the hunter drop a knife, it glistening silver against the moonlight. It really stood out next to the dark green grass. The hunter then leapt out the way, causing Greyback to almost run into a tree, but he stopped last minute and turned back to the group assembled in front of him. Harry, a little ways to the side of the group, saw that Greyback was distracted. _This is my chance, Werewolves can die from silver, and that looked like a pure silver knife to me…_

Harry raced forwards and rolled as he grabbed the knife standing back up, in one big fluid motion. With a look of concentration, Harry aimed the silver knife and threw it at Greyback. The knife soared through the air then, with deadly accuracy, embedded itself into Greyback's chest. It landed straight into his heart. Greyback gave a pain filled whine before he collapsed onto the hard, cold forest floor. After all this time he was finally dead. Evidently, werewolves' change back from the wolf form to the human when they die, Harry determined as he watched Greyback's body do just that.

Harry walked forward, ignoring the other people who were now talking quietly to one another, and when he got to Greyback's body he crouched down. Harry reached his hands across Greyback's body and grasped the hilt of the knife. He gave it a swift turn before he yanked it out. The blade was crimson and blood was still dripping off it. His fingers hovered above the sharp blade as he examined it before he wiped the blade clean on the grass beside the body.

Harry stood up, glanced at Greyback with one last look of detest before he turned to the other people in the clearing with him. Joshua had come up beside him while he was examining Greyback's body. Harry gazed at the man in front of him, wondering about the conversation that he now expected to happen.

It was then that he remembered what he held in his hand. He fingered the knife one last time before offering it back to the hunter. Joshua looked at it for a second.

"Nah, you can keep it, kid," Joshua said. He unclipped the knife's sheath from his belt and held it out. Harry took it without a word. He sheathed the knife, before attaching it to the belt at his waist. It felt…right at his side.

"Thanks." Harry spoke quietly. By the look the man's face, Harry could tell that the man knew that he not only meant the knife.

"Hey, no problem. You got the bugger, didn't you?" He said rhetorically.

"Yeah, but I would have been its main course. I didn't anticipate that there would be so many…" Harry trailed off, looking at the grass at his feet, rather then Joshua.

"You were out here looking for him? Are ya nuts? You do know just what he is. The guy over there was a w—"

"Werewolf." Harry finished, cutting the man off. "Yes, I know. I knew he was out here, killing people – that's why I came." Harry thought that would be too much to tell them and he'd broke the statute of secrecy. Harry knew they were muggles, from their use of guns, but they also knew about werewolves by the looks of things. He didn't think they just came here all prepared like that by accident.

"You…did. I see…" The hunter mumbled to himself, then said, in a rather reprimanding tone, "And you thought you could take him? You should be lucky that you didn't just get yourself killed, kid."

"I'm not a kid! My name's Harry –"

"If you say so." Joshua said teasingly.

There was a period of silence; neither Harry nor Joshua knew what to say to the other. The other hunters came up and spoke to Joshua before salting and burning all the werewolf corpses.

Harry watched the flames circle higher and higher as he contemplated just why these people came here. He was about to ask, when Joshua started to speak.

"So, kid," Joshua said. He paused somewhat at Harry's glare, to which he smirked a little in reply. "I was watching you back there and with a little training I'm betting you could take on most things. That is if you want to learn how to hunt down these creatures…"

"Huh?"

"I'm a Hunter - that's what Hunters do. We hunt down what is supernatural . . . what is evil and we kill it. We stop them from hurting people."

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of evil. _So, that's what these people did… __This was his chance_. And this was just what he was talking about doing days before. Harry wanted to do this, he wanted to hunt down evil and protect people. _Not to mention I could use a little extra training_, Harry admitted to himself. _This was his chance, _Harry repeated, mulling the prospect over in his head.

"So, what do ya say?"

Harry made up his mind just then, he made a decision that may just alter the rest of his life in the most significant way, and put him in even more danger then when Voldemort was after him.

"Alright!"

* * *

Joshua is a character in Supernatural, but only mentioned briefly in the season one episode _**Faith**_. He was a contact in John's journal and the one who referred Sam to that Faith Healer in Nebraska.

Muir Woods National Monument, according to Wikipedia, does offer ranger-led moonlight walks which are held on nights with the full moon, which I thought would be beneficial to incorporate into the story.

**Revised and Beta'd:** April 20, 2009

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	3. Ch3: Training, Hunts & Half Truths

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Supernatural War  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life. It soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
**Author's Note:** Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort, and during various time intervals and events in Supernatural. There a Time Jumps during the course of this story, but you will be told of them, so no worries there.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Training, Hunts and Half-Truths

* * *

**

_**Ten Months Later …**_

**October, 1999;  
****Joshua's House;  
****Milford;  
****Beaver County, Utah**

_All my life has basically been depicted by a prophecy. When I found out it gave me a sense of purpose, but I realised even before I knew that such a prophecy existed – I knew that I'd be the one to defeat…kill Voldemort. I could feel it within my very being – even when I tried to deny it or push it back. Anyway, now that the prophecy has been fulfilled, I no longer felt I had any sense of purpose at all. I had to find out what it is I wanted to do now. I thought that I honestly wanted to live in peace and not have all the responsibility… just have the simple life. But … well … I know that there are other, worse evils out there then Voldemort. Evil that is out there and hurting innocent people and I can't – I won't sit back and watch Evil kill them, not while I can do something, anything about it. Not while I'm still breathing._

Harry leaned back onto the head frame of his bed; his journal lay on his lap as he finished writing the last sentence. Joshua had said that most hunters kept a journal, writing their thoughts about hunts and just to get the things that they had seen off their chests. Journals, Joshua had said, also contain various information hunters had received about the different supernatural creatures, different ways to kill them and signs to watch out for. Harry decided that this was a great idea if he started a journal for himself as well; after all, he was well on his way on becoming a hunter.

The first thing Joshua did when getting back to Harry's house so Harry could pack his things was stitch Harry up. Then, Harry grabbed only what could fit into a trunk and few small bags , which was a few spell books, some Firewhiskey, owl treats and other small essentials like clothes (they all fitted in, helped of course by a few expansion spells) and followed Joshua's deep silver Ford Mustang Coupe on his motorbike.

Over the last six months Harry had been training to take on all the supernatural creatures he may encounter. Joshua had been teaching Harry the lore on the most common creatures and spirits they would endeavour to take on. And between hitting the books again, which felt like fifth year exams all over again, what with Harry trying to remember all the information he'd been somewhat bombarded with and the practical training, these past months left Harry exhausted. On the upside, however, he slept without any nightmares for once.

The practical training consisted of learning all the essentials required to load, aim, shoot and maintain an assortment of guns, from .45's to shotguns and even rifles. And, just like with Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry learned quickly. Even Joshua commented on what a fast learning he was. But, Harry had just shrugged it off. He was always a fast learning when it came to learning how to defend himself and getting the information needed that could potentially save lives. This was in addition to learning how to impersonate all sorts of officials, lying his way into buildings and households and learning how to pick all sorts of locks and open all different types of windows.

With a disgruntled sigh, Harry reached out and grabbed his journal again; bringing his knees up and laying his feet flat on the bed so he could read. Settling back down in his bed comfortably, Harry opened the journal back up again. He flicked through the pages, he saw that page on werewolves and further on the page on Wendigoes. Harry remembered the conversation he had had with Joshua about them.

_Harry and Joshua were sitting at a table with old texts and reference books laid about in front of them. Joshua had just started explaining to Harry about werewolves and different theories concerning them. They had decided to start with werewolves because that was what they hunted when they meet one another and they might as well get them out of the way._

"_Werewolf lore is numerous, each religion have there own version of werewolf. But most have a few qualities that are the same. Mainly that they are human, but can shape shift into a wolf form during the full moon. The only way to kill them is with silver. Like a silver bullet or a –" Joshua paused slightly, giving Harry a smirk, "- silver knife… … However in some folklore there are suggestions that they are even immune to aging and human diseases."_

"_Say," Harry said thoughtfully, thinking over what he'd just heard carefully. "In all your lore and legends on werewolves, does it say how to cure them?"_

_Joshua looked over at Harry sharply, wondering where Harry was headed in saying that, but replied anyway. "No, not in all the lore I've read myself. But, a friend and fellow hunter once had this theory…" Joshua trailed off, deep in thought. _

"_And?" Harry prompted._

"_And, well, I do not believe it is true and even possible."_

"_But no one has ever tried it, have they?" Harry insisted._

"_Well, no, but –"_

"_So it still _might_ be a possibility. Does your friend tell you what he thinks is the cure?" Harry persisted, cutting Joshua off._

_Joshua hesitated for a second, but answered. "My friend … proposes that if you can kill the sire of the werewolf you're trying to cure, that they will be cured. But, well, I don't like that idea. One of the reasons why is that you often don't know who sired them in the first place. No, its best ... to just leave it and do with them how we normally would." Joshua stopped for the moment, but added to Harry. "And I don't want you to try it. It's dangerous enough confronting a werewolf, especially by yourself. And what if it doesn't work? You'd gear yourself up only to be caught by surprise when it turns, by waiting to see if the cure had worked. You'd get yourself killed anyhow."_

_Harry reluctantly conceded and turned and wrote down some information into his new journal that Joshua provided for him. He made sure to mark the cure theory in as well. Despite what Joshua said, if it hadn't been tested, then it could still be possible, so wasn't it worth a chance? Not all werewolves are bad, after all. _Remus …_ Harry stomach churned at the thought and he did his best to keep the flashes of Remus' dead body at bay. Once he did so, he pushed his journal away._

_Harry grabbed the book closest to him. Opening the book, Harry flipped through the book, glancing at the pages as he did so. About three-quarters of the way through the book Harry caught something that stood out. It was a picture that caused him to stop flipping through the pages and gaze more closely at the picture. __It looked a bit like a mutated human__. Harry read the text beside the picture more thoroughly._

A creature that was once human but was transformed into an immortal evil spirit when it took up the practice of cannibalism. Wendigoes are cursed to wander the land, eternally seeking to fulfil their voracious appetite for human flesh.

Various Native American tribes tell slightly different stories about this creature and refer to it by different names – Wendigo , Witigo , Witiko and Wee-Tee-Go – but each version roughly translates to mean the evil spirit that devours mankind . Around 1860, a German explorer translated Wendigo as cannibal .

Wendigoes are believed to live in the northern woods of Minnesota and in the north central regions of Canada . Kenora , Canada , has been given the title of Wendigo Capital of the World by many. Sightings of the creature in this area have continued well into the new millennium.

Wendigoes are generally rumoured to be gigantic spirits, over fifteen feet tall, lanky and with glowing eyes, long yellowed fangs, terrible claws and overly long tongues. Sometimes they are said to have a sallow, yellowish skin; other times they are described as being matted with hair. The Wendigo's full powers have never been recorded. The creature excels at stealth and is a near-perfect hunter, knowing and using every inch of its territory – caves, hills, trees and bushes. Some stories posit that Wendigoes can control the weather through the use of dark magic. (1)

"_Joshua," Harry said, once he had finished reading. Joshua looked up and grunted in reply. "What about this? I don't get it. How-how can…?"_

"_Someone become that sort of monster, less then human? You'd be surprised just what we humans are capable of, given the right sort of circumstance." Joshua replied._

_Harry was reminded of Voldemort right then. _Less than human…that was Voldemort all right, maybe I am not as surprised after all…_ Voldemort did something like that, not eat human flesh or anything, at least Harry didn't think so and shuddered at the sudden image of the Dark Lord eating human flesh, no, Voldemort become that something less then human when he started torturing and murdering people and then splitting his soul into pieces, creating those Horcruxes. _

"_But, right at this point they become that bit less than human they start to kill people they start to change into something evil. Then, they are not human anymore, and need to be killed." Joshua continued. Harry nodded. Harry was just about to ask how, as it didn't say in the book, when Joshua answered his unspoken question, as if he'd just read Harry's mind. "To kill the sucker, all ya have to do is torch 'em."_

"_Fire, gotcha," Harry confirmed._

"_Fire," Joshua echoed, nodding._

And, as Harry thoughts turned to Demons, he chuckled to himself quietly as he remembered the conversation he had had with Joshua, when Joshua first told him about the evil bastards. Oh, he would remember his and Joshua's reactions quite well. Boy, was that a conversation to remember.

"_Demons!" Harry exclaimed, shock clearly evident on his face. Werewolves, vampires, hell even Wendigoes and spirits he could understand, but Demons that came out of the fiery pits of Hell to destroy and obliterate people and things…_

"_No way!" Harry said disbelievingly. _

_Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Yes way! You have acknowledged that such things as werewolves and spirits exist, but won't even open your mind to allow the existence of Demons? … … That kind of thinking will just get you killed, kid. You have to open to and be ready for anything and everything that may come your way. There are a lot of things out there . . . myths . . . legends that are as real as you, me . . . and are as dangerous as hell. So, if you _don't_ acknowledge the fact, because it is just that – a fact, that Demons and other things like 'em exist, you _will_ get yourself killed."_

_This time Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't think that Joshua was capable of such a . . . well such a passionate speech. "Ah! Hell, I was just surprised is all," Harry muttered softly in reply._

Harry was startled out of his reminiscing when the door opened, slamming against the door stop on the wall. Joshua strode in, coming to a halt at the foot of the bed. Harry saw a small grin forming on the man's face and was instantly curious.

"What?" Harry asked, intending to find out why Joshua was grinning like a madman now.

"We've got ourselves a hunt, kid."

"What! You're serious? You think I'm ready?"

"More then ready," Joshua replied.

"Well, do tell, what is it then? The thing we're hunting?' Harry asked excitedly. _Yes, my first hunt. I'm ready . . . more then ready. This is the start, the start of something big . . . I can feel it_.

"A malevolent spirit. We need to do a salt and burn."

Ah, yes, a 'simple' salt and burn. Harry thought back to when Joshua first told him about angry spirit and how to kill them.

"_So how do we get rid of an angry spirit then?" Harry asked after Joshua and finished giving a detailed explanation about spirits._

"_First, we need to find out who exactly it is and where they are buried, and then it is a matter of salting and burning their remains." Joshua said simply, sipping on his coffee._

"_Remains?"_

"_Usually the bones, but occasionally it is something else that they had and had . . . become attached to, when they were alive." Joshua answered._

_Harry wrote down what Joshua had said in his journal, the content of which inside it was gradually increasing. Once he had finished, Harry thought for a moment then he asked, "And salt? Why salt?"_

"_Salt is used to purify the corpse before it is burned," Joshua explained. "It can also be used for a variety of other uses. It can be used as a barrier of sorts, to keep demons out . . . or in, depending on the situation. Demons cannot cross a salt line. Many, if not all, Hunter salt the windows and doors of the places that they stay. A precaution measure. We also use rock salt in shot guns, so that when shot at a spirit, it forces them to leave temporarily." _

"So we need salt, accelerant and matches."

"Already packed. Let's go, I tell you all the details in the car." Joshua said as he walked back out the door. Harry jumped out of bed and packed an overnight bag eagerly. Once done, he met Joshua outside, in the car.

* * *

**Passing through Minersville;  
****Beaver County, Utah**

"So," Harry started after Joshua and he had been on the road for awhile. "What's the deal?"

"We're headed to Cedar City. A hunter friend of mine alerted me to it. We're the closest to the area."

Harry nodded. "Do we know anything about it?"

Joshua grunted in affirmation and took one hand off the steering wheel to lean back and reach out to the back seat. He rummaged through his bag on the seat, a few minutes later Joshua managed to find what he had been looking for and pulled out several papers. Some were articles printed from the internet, others were handwritten notes. Joshua handed the papers to Harry.

Harry took them and read out the first page, which were the handwritten notes.

"Emily Watson. Aged 22. Died of a brutal murder-suicide combination . . . seven years ago." Harry read out. "She, err, died on the road right outside the cemetery –"

"Just our luck right?" Joshua interjected.

"Why?"

"Spirits usually haunt the place they died, right? So she _may_ be able to get into the cemetery to try and stop us. We have to look out for that. Anyway, continue." Joshua clarified.

"And . . . err . . ." Harry stumbled on the last part.

Joshua glanced over at Harry when he stopped reading. "The handwritten notes, huh? Yeah, sometimes they're hard to read. My friend doesn't have very legible handwriting, but you get used to it after awhile." Joshua looked in the rear view mirror and watched as a black car overtook and raced past them before he continued. "Basically, it says that she's been killing people between the ages of thirty-five and forty, with blonde hair, similar build and . . . questionable personalities. They all have something in common."

"What?" Harry asked, flipping through the pages as he skim read them.

"They all look a least somewhat like her killer, with similar personalities to boot." Joshua replied.

"But why? I mean, her killers no where near her or anything, is he?"

"No. But spirits don't exactly discern that there are shades of grey, Harry. To them there is none, only black and white . . . and I have come across hunters who think the very same." Joshua reasoned. He let that sink in, before he continued. "Now, when we get there and start burning her bones, she ain't gonna be happy 'bout it. So, be careful, okay? Watch out."

"Right. Don't worry, I will." Harry assured.

"Good," was all Joshua said before silence reigned once again and attempted to psych Harry out.

Now that he had time to think, Harry instantly became nervous all of a sudden, especially when their destination became nearer and nearer. Depressing thoughts flooded into Harry's mind, trying to wash out all his positive thinking. And suddenly, Harry began to think of all the negatives. What if he wasn't ready? What if he didn't have all the skills or talents necessary? What if by hunting, he was the one putting lives at risk?_ No,_ Harry shook his head in an effort to clear it. _Just think . . . it will be used as dangerous as his adventures at Hogwarts and locating the Horcruxes and facing Voldemort . . . No! _Harry thought vigorously. _This is my calling, I can feel it. It is right and what I _must_ do. And I will do the best I can possibly can and give it my all, more then my all._ And with that Harry looked out the passengers side window, taking in the scenery as he silently prepared himself for the hunt ahead. For his first hunt ahead.

* * *

_**The Next Day . . .**_

**Cedar City Cemetery;  
****Cedar City;  
****Iron County, Utah**

After a nights rest at a cheap motel in Cedar City and refreshing their memories during the day, Joshua and Harry deemed themselves ready for Harry's first hunt.

The two hunters pulled up outside the cemetery just as night settled in. Harry stepped outside the car and took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air. His stomach felt as if it had a multitude of butterflies fluttering around inside of it, combined with it giving the occasional flop now and again with anticipation.

Needless to say, Harry was nervous, but was determined to set that feeling aside and focus on what was ahead – the hunt. Salting and burning the corpse of that spirit before it hurts anyone else.

Joshua moved to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He grabbed a small bag filled with anything they might need. Namely, salt, accelerant, matches, lighters, spare rock salt and pure iron (which Harry found out was able to repel spirits). Joshua handed Harry a shotgun filled with rock salt bullets, as well as some spare, which Harry pocketed. Joshua gestured towards the entrance as he grabbed a shovel.

The gates were locked and Harry used his newly acquired lock-picking skills to open the fairly old lock.

"Easy as pie," Harry murmured, as the lock clicked open and he pushed the gates open.

"If only," Joshua said, chucking Harry a torch. Harry caught it and turned it on in one sequenced motion.

Harry looked side to side, noting the surroundings, as he and Joshua proceeded to enter the cemetery. It was a trick he learnt during the way and further encouraged by Joshua, who had said _'. . . you might need a quick exit or to use something from the current environment during the hunt. It may save your life one day, so it's best to start that habit now, if you haven't already.'_

The cemetery was eerie and creepy during the night. Spooky, to someone not familiar with the noise as the hunters were, as all sorts of creatures made sounds in the dark. But, that was not what made Harry a little creeped out, nor was it the hunt ahead. No, it was the feeling he was being watched. Harry subtly glanced around, trying to find the source of the discomfort. Finding none, nor any indication of the spirit, because the EMF wasn't lighting up, Harry forced the feeling aside, chalking it up to nerves. _Just nerves. . . _

They soon found and reached the grave of one Emily Watson. Harry looked at the tomb stone. It read:

**R.I.P  
****Emily J. Watson  
****12****th**** March 1970 – 5****th**** July 1992  
****Beloved Daughter and Friend**

Then it went on to say how she had moved on, to the next life. Harry snorted at that. _She's not moved on. Not yet, but she will. She will._

Joshua walked up to the grave and started digging, while Harry stood and watched, on alert. He was readying himself for anything. This was the time Joshua speculated that Emily's spirit was going to show up and try to stop them from getting rid of her. Of course, it was also to watch for passers-by, they weren't meant to be here, after all.

Soon it became time to swap duties. It was Harry's turn to dig, and Joshua to watch out for any signs of trouble. Although, it looked like Joshua was wrong about the spirit being able to come into the cemetery. It had not shown up yet.

As minutes passed by, Harry grunted, as he shovelled out piles and piles of dirt. He had honestly never thought he'd be doing something like this after he had defeated Voldemort. _Nothing like this at all._

"Dirty work, isn't it?" Joshua smirked. Harry only groaned in reply. Joshua laughed.

One minute turned into ten, which soon turned into an hour. They had reached the coffin and were just about to open it up, when the first sign of trouble started. Harry felt the coldness creep in, and not just from the night. The EMF crackled and lit up where it was resting on the ground next to him. Harry's hand instantly reached out to grab the shot gun. But before he had the chance to position it the spirit suddenly appeared, going straight through Harry, causing him to stumble back and Harry fell unto the ground, with a grunt.

When Harry looked up at the spirit he was surprised. He had been expecting something like one of the ghosts at Hogwarts, pearly white and slightly transparent and all. But no, it seemed real, not at all like Harry was used to.

"Whoa," Harry stated in disbelief, but he didn't have time to think on it anymore, when the spirit turned and headed towards Joshua. Instinctively, Harry raised the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The rock salt bolts hit their mark and the spirit disappeared. Harry let out his breath he didn't realise he had been holding. _Okay, maybe there is no such thing as a 'simple' salt and burn, Joshua!_ Harry thought darkly.

Joshua ripped open the coffin and Harry was just about to help him out so they could pour some accelerant in when the cold feeling returned, just as the spirit came into view once again.

Harry rolled out of the way as the spirit came for him, right near the bag. The spirit moved forwards once again and Harry moved out the way once again. His foot collided with the bag, making the contents spill out. He clambered away, trying to draw the spirit away.

He was succeeding at first, but, by then, Joshua had hoisted himself out of the coffin and made his way to get hold of the accelerant and salt that was beside the grave. The spirit had seen and started to come at him. Harry looked onwards in horror. Joshua was just about to get knocked down and injured by the spirit. Harry knew he had to do something; _anything,_ so Harry looked around wildly, trying to think of something that would help. His eyes came onto the iron rod they had brought. Harry knew that he could chuck the rod at the spirit to repel it, buying them some time for awhile. _But, I'd never get their on time_, Harry groaned in dismay. Unbidden thoughts came to Harry, as he thought about the spirit, and about Joshua. But, he also imagined what the rod would do, if given the chance to get hurled at the spirit.

Then something strange happened.

Harry watched in disbelief as the iron rod rose up and hurled itself at the spirit, causing it to disappear once again for a brief time. Magic surrounded it, and Harry knew it had come from him. That he'd done that _wandlessly, _just by _thinking _about it. Harry was shocked, although it had happened very few times before. Harry took a quick look at Joshua; to check if he had seen anything.

Joshua was just staring at the iron rod, which had now dropped soundlessly onto the dirt. He looked up as Harry ran towards him. As Harry came up close he slid forward, grabbing the salt, pouring some in. That spurred Joshua into action, as he too grabbed the accelerant, this time, and poured some into the grave, on the corpse. Harry then lit a match and threw it into the grave. Both Joshua and Harry watched as the corpse caught on fire and burned.

_Emily can now move on or whatever_, Harry thought as the bright flames consumed the corpse. Harry then walked away from the grave, deep in thought, leaving Joshua to pack up their things.

Harry was thinking about what he had just done, what he had just accomplished. Wandless magic. He had only done that a few times before. When he was fifteen, he had wandlessly cast a _Lumos_ and something did happen when Vernon grabbed Harry and gripped him tightly. A surge of energy or something had made Vernon let go. _Not to mention the couple of times during the war, when I desperately needed it._

Harry looked up, onto the small hillside to the corner of the cemetery and did a double take. Harry could make out the silhouette of a man against the light of the moon. It was . . .creepy, the way that, even thought the man logically wouldn't be able to see Harry that well, Harry felt as if that man was staring straight threw him. That thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Harry stared at the figure. He was so absorbed in the strangeness he was seeing that he did not even hear Joshua come up until a hand grasped him on the shoulder. Joshua patted Harry on the back.

"Nice going, kid. You did a great job." Joshua praised.

Harry shrugged the hand off. He wasn't used to such praise. Before, it had been expected of him. Harry looked back, to the man. He was still there, but he seemed to be . . . fading or something.

"Do you see that?" Harry pointed to the man, and then had a closer look. _Huh?_ No one was there now.

"What?" Joshua said, he too looking. "Where?"

" . . . There was a man, just over there. I dunno . . . he's gone now though . . ."

"Well," Joshua said slowly. "There is nobody their now. Come on; let's get back to the motel. I have to talk to you about something."

Harry gave Joshua a bewildered look, before he followed Joshua and they made their way out of the cemetery.

* * *

**Back at the Motel;  
****Cedar City;  
****Iron County, Utah**

After the hunt, the ride back to the cheap motel was uncomfortably silent. Harry was about to strike up a conversation, but decided against it when he stole a look at Joshua. Joshua's face was set in a frown and he looked as if he was in intense concentration. _Could he have seen me do magic?_ Harry speculated. _Well, it's best not to bring it up unless he does first, _Harry conceded.

When they got to the motel, Harry dumped the bag he carried in by the door and collapsed on his bed. Harry heard Joshua set his keys down with a clang and sat down on the chair with a sigh. Harry gulped before he turned round to face Joshua. _Uh-oh. He must have. Ah . . . dammit. He doesn't look that mad though, does he? Oh, man, I hope he doesn't, _Harry thought desperately.

Joshua let out another sigh as looked at Harry. When Harry decided Joshua wasn't going to speak, he decided to. "Uh . . . I . . ." Harry stammered.

"You're a psychic?!" Joshua exclaimed. His tone was accusing.

Harry gaped. _A what . . . a psychic?_ Okay, that wasn't what he'd expected Joshua to come out with, that's for sure. "God, no. I just . . . I have . . ." Harry stopped. He didn't know what to say without admitting about wizards and the wizarding world. He sure didn't want to get into _that_.

"Powers? Abilities?" Joshua offered, resting his hands on his knees.

"…Powers," Harry echoed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Joshua didn't say anything. That was when Harry began to have doubts. What if being a psychic was a bad thing? What if psychics, were . . . hunted?

"Is there something wrong with being a psychic?" Harry had to ask, even if it was a little hesitantly.

"What?" Joshua said rather distractedly. Then took in what Harry said. "No. . . No," Joshua stated forcefully. "No. In fact one of my good friends is one. A relatively retired hunter."

"Are you angry?" Harry asked.

"No. Not angry. Just . . . surprised, that's all. It's not a thing you here everyday, even in our line of work."

This time Joshua's tone was assuring. Harry released a sigh of relief. Okay, he could handle that. He could let Joshua think that he was one of these psychics, a least for now, until he was ready to tell him the truth. Well, Harry thought he could handle it and got into bed. He was just about to close his eyes, when he heard Joshua speak again.

"Its just, I wouldn't let anyone know. I'd keep it a secret and try not to do anything in front of other hunters. 'Cause well, not all have the same ideas. So . . . don't do anything, okay?" Joshua advised.

Harry gave a small nod into the pillow. He understood where Joshua was coming from. Everyone had different opinions and different lengths they are willing to go to do what they think has to be done. And some people might think that psychics are bad. _Well, it's a good thing that I didn't tell him about me being a wizard after all, then,_ Harry mused. Harry heard Joshua move around the small hotel room for awhile before he went to his bed. Harry listened until some time later, when Joshua breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep.

Harry shifted in his bed. His mind kept wondering back to the strange man he saw just after the hunt. _Where did that guy go so quickly? . . . I guess I must have been imagining it or something,_ Harry dismissed. _Joshua didn't see anything. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. _He concluded. And with that Harry went to asleep, exhausted from the evenings events.

_Everything will be fine and clearer in the morning_.

* * *

(1) extracted from super-wiki's Wendigo page and I take no credit for it. I felt that they have done a way better job of explaining Wendigoes then I would have :)

* * *

Chapter Three completed, let me know how it turned out! Okay, that wasn't the best, most exciting of hunts, because the way I is see it, because it was Harry's first 'official' hunt, Joshua would not have taken Harry on an extremely difficult hunt. I would think that they would have gradually upped the level of difficulty, so to speak, if they could (hunts can take on a drastic new turn, can't they?), of the hunt, so Joshua would allow Harry to get used to the hunting experience.

I'm not sure if the hunt or spirit situation is entirely accurate (or true to Supernatural), but it seemed to work, so let me know what you thought on it.

I hope its meeting your expectations so far. Please also let me know if the flashbacks worked. I had to find a way to tell of Harry's ten months of training and those flashbacks seemed to work, so . . . yeah, let me know.

I'm on holidays so I've been able to write the next chapter fairly quickly, but they are drawing to an end and I still have got to finish some homework for school and when school starts again I will have to finish some last assessment pieces and study for some upcoming exams, so I don't really know when the next one will be up. I'm hoping it is within the next few months, but we'll soon see, I guess. I hope this one will tie you over until then; it is the longest chapter I've written . . . ever (over 5100 words).

Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this marks the end of Harry induction into becoming a hunter and hunting evil in a world of Supernatural. Now, like I also said before, we can start the chain of events leading up to the climax of the story.

The information used in this chapter is from super-wiki and I take no credit for the information found there. Super-wiki is a fantastic Supernatural website with some really brilliant information. In case you want to look it up, type super-wiki into the google search engine and it should (hopefully) come up.

Please feel free to check my profile for updates on how the story or more specifically how the next chapter is progressing.

I give my thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
**Moon Lovegood  
****Dattatreya  
****AmethystSiri  
****poppiecake  
****Wickedmoemoe  
****ACforever  
****Flaylda**

This is my first crossover, so I would really appreciate reviews. I will try my hardest to make it readable and most of all, enjoyable. Let me know if I get the characters personalities wrong, or if they act too out of character. Constructive Criticism also appreciated, please.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	4. Ch4: Nightmares and Solo Hunts

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Supernatural War  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life. It soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
**Author's Note:** Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort, and during various time intervals and events in Supernatural. There a Time Jumps during the course of this story, but you will be told of them, so no worries there.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Nightmares and Solo Hunts **

* * *

_**5 Years and 7 Months Later …**_

**May, 2005;  
****Motel Room;  
****Beaumont****;  
****Jefferson County, Texas**

_The sun was shinning brightly overhead, causing Harry to squint up at the small hill across from Josh's car. From where he stood at the trunk of the car, Harry could see only the outlines of Josh and . . . now he had a guy there with him that he was talking to, like they knew each other for years. After two years, Harry had met many of Josh's friends and contacts, but he'd never meet the guy Josh was talking to now. Well, Harry gathered, he didn't know __all__ of Josh's contacts, after all – why would he? Or maybe he's saved the guy or something on another hunt before? Harry opened the trunk and deposited all the items he and Joshua used on this hunt in it. _

_A couple had brought a cursed artefact from a second-hand store that killed anybody young near the vicinity of it, in this case it was the couple's 12 year old daughter. There were no counter-curses or anything for this particular curse, so they had to carefully manoeuvre the cursed object into a specially-made curse box. It was all going well until Josh and Harry discovered that in addition to that killing children thing, the curse also had some sort of self-protection mechanism which activated before they actually got it in the box. After getting some mild __grazes__, they had managed to get it in the box and lock it safely. Now it was a simple matter of finding a safe place to put the box so nobody else can get it, at least until they figured out a way to disable and dispose of it. Josh said he knew of someone who could take it and put it safe._

_Harry softly closed the trunk of the car with a soft __clunk__and turned around. When he looked back up at the hill, he saw that Joshua and the kid had by now finished what looked like an interesting conversation. Josh was now talking to the couple they had saved and out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the guy Josh was talking to before making his way to him. Instantly, Harry was curious as to why. When the kid came up close, Harry could see that he looked only a few years younger then him. He was tall with brown shaggy hair__**.**__ He wore a beige jacket with faded jeans. _

_Now the guy was here, Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "So, you know Joshua then?"_

_The guy looked up at him, startled for a moment, before his mouth forming a warm smile as he clicked on. "Oh, yeah. He's an old friend of my Dad's."_

"_Your dad," Harry replied, "Same job as Josh's, innit?"_

"_Uh-huh, er . . ." _

"_A hunter?" Harry prompted. Sam looked at him and gave a nod. Harry realised that he had not offered his name, and quickly rectified that, taking a step forwards and held out his hand. _

"_Sam. Sam Winchester." The kid, Harry now knew as Sam answered, grasping the hand Harry held out._

_As soon as Sam reached out and grabbed his hand, Harry knew something was dreadfully wrong. As he and Sam shook hands, Harry had to stifle a sudden gasp that was threatening to escape his lips. The hand Harry knew should at least be warm was ice cold. Ice cold, like Sam had put it into the freezer right before they shook hands. It felt like a powerful and evil electric shock . . . it was painful and it shot up his arm and thundered up through Harry's spine. Oh god, it really felt like he was being half way electrocuted. Not a very pleasant feeling at all, not in the least._

_Harry frowned, but quickly wiped it from his features and as quick as he could Harry let go of Sam's hand and let his own fall to his side. Harry did not know what the hell just happened, all Harry knew was that Sam seemed . . . wrong. While Harry was very suspicious, however, he was polite and did not let it show through. He had to gather more information. His instincts screamed at him to get as far away from this Sam as possible. He squished the feeling down and made up for his sudden movements with a charming smile, which Sam, startled and somewhat hesitantly returned. Sam did not comment on what Harry did, for which Harry was grateful. _

_After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry started the conversation back up again. "So . . . Sam, you a, er, a hunter?" Harry asked. __Most likely__, Harry assumed,__ as his father was and was also friends with Josh__. Harry's curiosity was taking a hold once more. He was determined to find out more about Sam, unable to shake off the feelings of unease he had around him – the handshake only heightening them._

"_What?" Sam answered; he was stunned at the sudden line of questioning. "No, no. I'm going to college. On my way actually, but I just- I heard of a . . . hunt in this area and well –"_

"_-decided to check it out?" Harry finished, he knew what Sam was thinking of. Going to school instead of being a hunter . . . doing all this stuff – its tiring. Harry didn't blame him for wanting out. But some people, despite wanting it, just weren't meant for normal, as Harry himself could attest to. The question was: what life was Sam destined to normal or something else?_

"_Well yeah. But I guess you and Josh had it all covered."_

"_Guess so." Harry agreed. There was another brief period of silence, before Sam, this time, initiated the conversation. _

"_So, you and Joshua hunt together…?" Sam continued._

_Harry nodded. "He's teaching me the ropes."_

_Sam had look of understanding etched on his face just then. "Just started out. Must . . . be kinda hard – I mean it is a tough job." Sam clarified. _

_Harry just shrugged. "Not a big change, not really, not compared to what I was doing before." Why did he just say that, it was a bit too much information he'd just handed out. Harry groaned. __Simple, Harry, keep it simple__. "I just started out a few years back actually. Although, I think I prefer to fly solo." That way there wasn't that much of a chance people could get hurt – he didn't have to, unless there was someone who needed saving, divert his attention. No, solo was better, he could concentrate on the matter – the hunt at hand, not worry about his partner getting injured or something. It was not to say that he didn't mind a two-man hunt; it was just that now that he could go solo, it just wasn't what he preferred. "Mostly, Josh called me on this one – said it seemed like a two-man job. He didn't mind the back up. And considering what it ended up being, he was right. The hunt was a little unusual." __Even for me, __Harry was just about to add, but refrained just as he opened his mouth to say it. __What is with this kid and making me speak whatever comes to mind? __Harry was frustrated – nothing like this has ever happened to him before. There was just something about this kid . . ._

_Silence reigned once again over the scene. Sam shifted awkwardly from foot to foot until he stopped and looked at the time on his watch. "Well, I better go if I want to make it to school. It was nice meeting you Harry." He said._

"_Yeah," Harry replied, just as they both heard Joshua calling his name._

"_Evans! Let's get a move on. We've got ourselves a potential Wendigo. Looks like a two-man job again." _

"_Okay!" Harry called back then turned to Sam. "Me too. Anyway, looks like I have to go to. Good luck with school."_

_Harry and Sam exchanged goodbyes and Sam walked off. Harry, with nothing else to do as he waited for Josh to catch up, found himself watching as Sam suddenly stopped walking. Harry, not knowing what Sam was up to, was about to ask if he was alright when time seemed to currently come to a stand still. This gave Harry the impression of going back in time with a time-turner, like he and Hermione had done during Third Year at Hogwarts._

_Sam stiffly turned around. Harry could now see that Sam's seemingly soft and warm smile morphed into a maliciously cruel smirk, a smirk that sent a violent shiver cascading up Harry spine._

_The world seemed to implode around him. Colours swirled and merged until they formed into and became a violent and bloody red colour. There were no clouds, no sun, just the almighty bloody red scene before him. The buildings erupted into fires out of nowhere, burning brightly. There red and orange flames joining the bloody red sky. There was no hope in anybody stoping them – they seemed like they could rage on forever._

_Harry felt the chill of absolute evil that appeared to have been following him around lately. He could only watch in shocked horror as Sam's normally warm brown eyes turned a vivid yellow with no iris. It was . . . sinister. No, that wasn't even the right word – it was beyond sinister. Harry could practically see Sam's . . . aura, he could presume to call it, of smoky black lingering around him, which only intensified the feelings of evil that Harry sensed. _

_Then, just as suddenly as the whole world around Harry went to hell, it just stopped. It was like someone had just clicked there finger, as the muggle expression went, and stopped it. In a flash, everything went back to normal, as if nothing evil or beyond horrible had even occurred in the first place. _

_Harry shook his head as he tried to decipher what had just happened, what he just experience and saw. Had Harry looked hard enough, though, he would have saw another man with that same cold look and evil smirk and those same yellow eyes glittering expectantly in the distance. _

Harry jerked awake, startled greatly by his dream. No, not dream, it was a nightmare – a full blown bloody nightmare. Harry shot up in his motel room bed, Harry panting for breath. It was a horrifying nightmare.

Some part of the dream did happen though. Some four years ago, Harry _was_ working on a hunt with Josh where he did meet Sam afterwards. But the whole world turning to hell thing, Harry definitely knew that _did not_ happen. Harry had a funny feeling about this dream. It was definitely on par or above it even, with some of the visions he had back when Voldemort was at the height of his power during the Second War. He had only also met Sam once – was that coincidence or what. Did he even believe in coincidence anymore? He didn't think so.

Harry was thoroughly confused about this. The dream did not make sense at all! Add that to the fact that it was a manipulation of an event that happened years ago – with a different type ending, of course.

However, while it was one weird nightmare, it definitely wasn't his first with this nature. Harry had been having the same dream before many times, especially in the past few months. He had been dreaming that very same dream for at least once a week for the past few months, sometimes up to three or so a week. Harry was exhausted after these dreams, even more so then he usually was after a nightmare. The dreams seemed to be sucking his energy right out of him or something.

Harry hoped that he could figure it out himself, but Harry knew deep down he couldn't. Harry knew that it wasn't just him anymore; it also had to do with that Sam Winchester character and a person, or creature, or whatever it was with yellow eyes. It was a bigger problem then him. So, Harry knew that he had to tell someone – tell Joshua about it and see what they can figure out. Harry knew, deep down, that that dream had a huge significance to something. They needed to figure it out. Harry sensed that time was steadily running out. They had to figure it out soon.

Shaking off the dream that had him on edge, Harry decided to take a shower to help. He needed to get his head into gear and back on the hunt ahead. In the shower he contemplated the things that had been happening to him ever since he became a hunter.

When Harry finished his shower, he let out a shaky sigh. The shower was, refreshing especially after the nightmare, and it also put things in perspective. He walked across the length of the hotel room and sat on the desk provided.

Ever since the first hunt, when Harry had, somewhat surprisingly, made the iron rod move wandlessly, he had been very determined to gain control over it. Control, so that instead of unconsciously doing so, it would be consciously. He would not let this new ability control him.

When he finally voiced his concern to Joshua, his friend told him that he would gladly help. And he did so, Joshua had helped Harry achieve control, perhaps even more so then he realised. In fact, Josh encouraged that Harry do so, although Harry did still maintain the persona of a 'psychic'. He wasn't ready to reveal that he was actually a wizard just yet at least. Regardless, Harry was extremely grateful for the help. He owed Josh a lot.

Harry could now move things with his mind by only thinking of it. It was strange, through, come to think of it. But, he could only do the simplest spells so far, not any of the advanced spells as of yet. One day though, Harry believed that it would advance further and he would be able to do more and more complex spells.

Now that he had a firm grasp of his newly discovered ability, he forgoed the use of his wand for the most part, although, it is very useful in hunts to get out of tricky situations.

As for hunts, lately, he and Josh had taken to splitting up and take hunts on there own. They were often going on solo hunts, then later regrouping and exchanging information and supplies.

Speaking of solo hunts, Harry thought he stumbled on one at the moment. While travelling through Beaumont, Harry stopped at one of the local diners around the town, where, while eating his meal, he overheard a women (Chloe, Harry mentally noted one of her friends saying) desperately trying to get her friends to believe her. And what she said to them greatly sparked Harry's interest.

Apparently her roommate has changed dramatically. She had done a complete 180. On top of that, she had gotten more and more aggressive and even vindictive. Her actions and lifestyle has also changed. She would now go out late at night, returning just before sunrise. Chloe swore she had what looked like blood on her once, but it didn't look like it was hers, she didn't seem to be injured at that time. It was happening more and more frequently as the weeks went by.

Chloe's voice drifted off, and Harry found that her voice had become softer as she was talking and he had leaned forward during her conversation in order to hear her. He glanced around and straightened up, trying to still be inconspicuous. This seemed like a job alright – but he would have to do more research. This might be exactly what drew him to this town in the first place. He had noticed an article in some newspaper about these mysterious and often brutal deaths in the area.

Anyway, Chloe and her roommate seemed to have become a lead to solve these deaths. It was a good place to start at least. What he needed though, was a library. But first, he subtly followed the girl back to her, noting the surrounding of her fairly modern house.

The following day, Harry did some research at the local library. What Harry found out was worrisome to say the least. There seemed to be no distinct pattern that he could go on. There had been a dozen deaths spread out over a two-month period. Eight male, four female all aged in their early to mid twenties. These victims all had different schools, jobs and social circles. They had nothing in common, nothing that really linked them together.

Harry continued to pour over several local history books. He had speculated at first that it may be a malevolent spirit, providing of course, that Chloe and her roommate had no connection to these gruesome deaths. Or maybe even a poltergeist, but now, Harry wasn't too sure. The attacks weren't centred on one house or even a single street or block, like they usually were with a ghost or poltergeist. No, the attacks were too widespread for them. it was something bigger then a ghost or poltergeist, Harry could feel it. Somehow he knew it was way bigger then that.

_Sometimes you just need to look beyond the obvious_. Harry remembered that lesson all to well. When he was eleven, he thought that Snape was the one helping Voldemort. Instead he was surprised when it turned out to be Quirrell instead. It wasn't Snape at all, at least for that instance. That wasn't the only time either. No, Harry could think of a number of other times over the course of the Second War with Voldemort that had he looked beyond the obvious, he would have discovered the concealed truth.

Harry marked all the locations on the map. He additionally, on a whim, marked in the location of Chloe and her roommate's house too. He studied the map carefully. It seemed Chloe and her roommate may just have something to do with these deaths after all. All the deaths, _every single one of them_, were within a few blocks from Chloe's house. They also seemed to be getting closer and closer to the house as well.

_Interesting_, Harry thought. _It could be that something is influencing her roommate . . . or even Chloe too despite that display of concern earlier. Could have been an act. _Harry decided that he got enough information he needed at the present time and began to pack up all his things. _Or it could be something that is trying to pass itself of as human, trying to fit in, but has been going on killing sprees. Shapeshifter perhaps? _

Harry gave a small nod to the old Librarian as he exited the library and made his way to where his car was parked. He had to set aside using his motorbike when he hunted solo. It would look a bit to suspicious that all his hunting gear would fit in the small space that could fit on the motorbike. He outright refused to sell it though, when Joshua suggested. It was his godfather's bike. He wasn't going to sell it or the Firebolt, it was the only mementoes of his short time with Sirius before he died. Not that he was about to tell Joshua that. He had seen the look on Josh's face when he snapped his negative answer. He could tell that Josh must have known then, from the way Harry had spoke, that the bike meant a lot to him, and so Josh never brought it up again, either.

As Harry drove back to his motel room, he turned his thoughts back to the hunt at hand. He had a few ideas about the killer, but he needed some more information, particularly valuable witness accounts from Chloe and some family or friends of the victims as well. It looks like he was to be a detective.

* * *

Harry tucked his wand in its holster attached to his left forearm under his sleeve. He made sure the pure iron and pure silver knife was securely strapped to each of his legs and made sure his gun was loaded with the safety on, and that he had some spare clips. His chat with the family and friends of the victims didn't go too well. Nothing of interest turned up, although, Harry gathered that some people in this neighboured had extremely weird lives. He shivered at the thought of the information he did receive from the victim's friends. _Like I needed to know every detail of the guy's life. Who needed to know how many times a guy got laid in the weeks before his death and with what girls. A detective certainly didn't. _Harry thought grimly at the level of detail the friend went into. _So I truly don't know why he told me all of those things_. Harry sighed. It was practically a waste of time, so he decide to see if he could salvage the day and try to get some good information on the hunt from Chloe.

Harry doubled checked that all his weapons were secure, easy to get to and safe. _Be prepared for anything_, Harry remarked to himself, instantly thinking of the war and all the hunts he had been on, especially where he had something unexpected happen. _Which was quite a few actually_. Anyway, for all he knew, Chloe may be the thing he was hunting, one never knew. Regardless, he made sure he had a fair amount of bases covered – just in case.

Harry quietly and quickly strode up to the front door of Chloe's house and knocked loudly on the door three times. While he waited for an answer, he gave himself the chance to sweep, with his sharp eyes, the surroundings. It was a typical small house, a manicured and lushed front lawn with a bricked path leading to the chocolatecoloured front door. There was one tree on the nature's strip.

Harry tuned back to the task at hand and heard some muffled shuffling through the closed door and a faint "Be right there" which accompanied it. A minute later the door opened revealing Chloe. A closer look at her revealed that she was a few inches taller then himself, with shoulder-length wavy auburn hair. She had dark blue jeans and a pink top on, with several bracelets on either hand.

At Chloe's inquisitive expression, Harry decided to start speaking. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Harry spoke in an authoritative tone. He gave a quick, professional flip of his fake badge to add to the authenticity before he continued. "I am Detective Thomas. I'm following up on the recent murders and going around the neighbourhood asking the residents if they've seen . . . or heard anything _unusual_, anything at all. Has there been anything suspicious happening? Anyone acting suspicious that you might know or might have heard about?" Harry asked. When he saw that Chloe was digesting this load of questions, he went on. "It does not matter how little or irrelevant you think it is – it could actually be something important, something that may in fact lead us to unravelling this case and revealing the killer."

Harry could see her thinking it over. He waited a few moments, when she decided to share her experience. Exactly what Harry was for waiting her to do, so he prompted her a bit more, "It could even be a neighbour or someone you know acting a bit out of the norm . . ."

Chloe hesitantly spoke up. "Well, my – er – my roommate has been acting strange – different, even, with everything that she does. She's never acted this way before, even mood swings and general bitchyness aside." At that Chloe gave a hint of a smile. A reaction, Harry knew, to try to cover up the fact that she was a bit scared of this sudden change. The smile disappeared as she went on. "Its escalated though, quite dramatically. It like she's become a completely different person." Just the tone of voice indicated to Harry just how truly scared she was of this new development in her roommate and friend.

"Hmmmm." Harry pondered this information. "So she lives with you right?"

Chloe nodded. "For two and a half years now."

"Is she here now?" Harry asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No, she left two hours ago. She should be back soon." Chloe half-shrugged.

"I think I might need a chat with her. May I come inside?" Harry requested.

Chloe seemed startled a bit. It was not everyday one had the police enter inside their home, after all. "Ahh, yes, er, please come in." Chloe stood aside and let Harry enter.

As Chloe led him through the entrance way and into the lounge room, she continued to tell him about the ways her roommate was acting differently. After she had finished Harry took the chance to gather his thoughts. It sounded like kind of possession, maybe? That or a shapeshifter, or else something he has never even heard of. Josh had told him that demonic possession, especially, did not happen all too often – but it nonetheless did happen. It sure did sound like it in this case. Chloe could even be possessed as well. Two demons working together were also very uncommon, Josh had also commented, unless they had some kind of higher, more destructive agenda on hand. This sort of team up only happened on very few occasions in the past. But killing in addition to going about the daily lives as a human? Harry has never heard about something like this happening. Harry may just be in over his head once again, but by the time Joshua or another Hunter got here, it may have already been too late someone else may die because of the wait for back up. But if Chloe is one, as well as the roommate who definitely was, he needed to come up with a plan. Harry thought back to his teaching, before deciding on the best course of action to undertake.

Harry asked if he could use the bathroom and have something to drink. When Chloe left, he (while also noting that the kitchen looked to be across from the lounge room) quickly set to work. Harry had some suspicions as to just what is going on, but he needed to cover most of the plausible bases, just in case.

* * *

Harry returned to the hallway near the front door, as Chloe walked up to him, a glass of water gripped firmly in hand. Harry registered the front door opening, but decided he needed to see if Chloe was possessed before he confront the issue of just who opened the door. He stared directly at Chloe and, although somewhat impulsively, uttered God's name in Latin. Josh had insisted that Harry say that when he faced a demonic possession, to see if they were possessed. If they were, they will flinch at the name, their eyes going black for the moment or two afterwards as well, in most cases. But, he also said to be careful with it, as the demon would then be onto the person who did say it.

"Christo," Harry muttered. Chloe blinked, but other then that nothing happened. Seconds passed and Harry decided that Chloe was indeed, not possessed at all. Chloe looked at him like he just grew two heads, which Harry couldn't blame her for. He was just relieved that Chloe wasn't possessed at all, and was about to make something up about why he said _Christo_, but a jerky movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Harry then saw Chloe look over to that general direction before she gave a surprised, somewhat startled scream. There is a loud crash as Chloe dropped the glass, pieces flying in all direction, the water seeping through the carpet.

Harry immediately turned his head towards the movement just in time to see, what he presumed to be Chloe's roommate, violently flinch, her eyes, which were a startling blue turning black for a few seconds.

Harry stepped between Chloe and the possessed roommate. Chloe stumbled back a bit, shocked and overwhelmed as she looked back and forth from Harry and her roommate.

"What?" She breathed.

The roommate gave a short laugh and held up its hands in a mock 'surrender' gesture. "Alright, alright," it gave a short, condescending sigh. "You caught me," it said with a smirk.

Chloe seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and fear phase and when straight on to cover it. _As a defence mechanism or something_, Harry gathered.

"Who-who are you? What have you done with Kate?" She demanded, but with a hint of fear.

"What makes you think I did anything to her? It's not like you could stop me. As for who I am? Well, I am your worst nightmare. Consider you fears and increase them 100-fold and more." It returned, amused and oddly to calm (Harry thought).

"Okay," Harry said watching the exchange. He decided it was time to stop this conversation and get Chloe out of the line of fire, which Harry supposed he should have done as soon as the fact it was revealed that her roommate was possessed. Harry also thought that it may . . . or may not help her come to terms with the fact that her roommate has not been her roommate for quite some time. Harry wasn't sure that in this case it worked . . . Chloe had become quiet, which Harry was not sure if it was a good or bad thing, hopefully the former at least.

Harry gently grabbed Chloe's forearm and led her into the lounge room. He quietly told her that he would take care of this and that he may be able to save Kate. Subsequently and non-surprisingly the demon followed, but Harry kept a respectful distance from it.

The demon stepped forward, onto the deep magenta rug, menacingly. "You think you can outrun me? Never knew you hunters to be so cowardly." It laughed.

Harry smirked in return and said, "I wouldn't be so sure, but if you want to . . . come and get me."

The demon snarled and went to step forward but it suddenly halted. It went to step forward a second time, but is stopped by the same force again.

"Surprised?" Harry asked with a grin. "Have a closer look at what you are standing over." Harry glanced at the ceiling as he said this, the demon following his line of eye to reveal the devil's trap.

"Get out of the room," Harry whispered to Chloe who stood at a shoulder length behind him, as he faced the demon. Chloe nodded once, but seemed reluctant to leave Harry's protective sight. She did do so, after another fleeting look at her roommate and rushed out. Harry watched leave the room and then turned back to the possessed girl, who looked bored with the proceedings.

Harry grabbed a flask that contained the holy water from his backpack that sat leaning against the doorway in the living room, along with a notebook containing information of various likely hunts and subsequently several exorcisms. He spent a moment flipping through the pages containing exorcisms, trying to find the right one. When he did he walked, with it in hand, somewhat casually up to the demon. He then started to recite the relevant exorcism.

After a moment, the demon tensed and gasped in response to the exorcism. Its head jerked to the side every now and then and in a desperate attempt to stop it, it managed to gasp out. "Ah. You really don't know, do you?"

Intrigued at the demons words, Harry stopped mid-exorcism.

The demon continued, "You don't get it, do you? This hunt of yours is on you. It has always been about you. I killed 'em for kicks, sure, but it was an action that will ultimately _draw you in_." it empathised the last words with a vindictive smirk.

"What do you mean?" Harry's confident demeanour slowly deteriorated, and a confused look crept through until it become dominant on his features. He knew he had to be careful with what the demon was telling him. Josh had impressed upon him, when he was explaining all he knew about demons, that they lie, it's their nature. However, Harry knew that it couldn't always be true and when he had asked, Josh also admitted they do sometimes tell the truth, but only when it suited them or mostly to avoid being sent to Hell (a mixture of lies and truths, Harry figured). Now Harry had a few things to consider: is the demon lying? And if not, why tell the truth, and why now?

"This has all been about you," It repeated snidely. "You can say that I know people who want to keep a close _eye_ on you, Harry Potter."

"It's Evans." Harry responded immediately. After years of using that name, it was automatic. More importantly though, how had the demon known his real name? "Who's Potter, huh? An why do you want him?" Harry attempted to salvage the situation. It was a long shot, he knew, but it figured it couldn't hurt.

It laughed. "Oh, I know Potter is you. You can't fool me, and you certainly can't fool the other demons. It may be Evans now, but Potter is your real name. And that's all that counts, _Evans_. And, like we've established before, I know people who want to keep a very close eye on you, regardless of whatever name you've adopted."

Harry gave the demon a look. It would be beneficial to find out what exactly is going on, rather than continue to deny what was obvious the demon knew and certainly was not going to continue Harry's façade. He examined the situation and the new information given to him very carefully and a flicker of thought surfaced. Someone was keeping an eye on him? Harry was briefly reminded of his first ever hunt. That shadowy creature in the distance . . . could it have been real? Could it have been one of those demons sent to keep a watchful eye on him? Before he could continue this line of thinking, the demon interrupted with a nasty chuckle.

"I see I've got you thinking. Are you worried Harry? I just can't believe that you seriously don't know anything, do you? I can t believe this, you who defeated a _Dark Lord_ . . . you, with all your _wizardry_ resources you had then and the many more at your disposal since you've become a bloody hunter and you still don't know. Oh, Harry Potter, don't you know that you are more involved then you realised? That you'll be more involved in scheduled up and coming events that _will_ be happening (and believe me, _they will_), then say a demon like myself . . . or you're little hunter friends. There's a movement that has just been commenced, you see, and your on the agenda, Potter. I know a few weaker _unworthy_ demons that have already blabbed."

"Just like your doing right now?" Harry interjected.

"Well, no, not really. It's different, you see, because you're going to have to find out eventually. That's inevitable . . ." The demon trailed off

Harry froze at the information overload that he'd just been bombarded with. He blinked disbelievingly. Was this real? Was it true? His gut instincts said that there may just be a chance that the demon was telling the truth this time. So like all the other times his instincts saved his guts, he'll go with them once more. Harry was determined to find out more.

"Find out what? Tell me more," Harry ordered. The demon expressed some amusement and just this once Harry had flicker of doubt settle deep within his stomach. _Let's just hope that information like this does not cost anything in return_.

* * *

**Thomas – **Named after Dean Thomas

* * *

Another chapter posted. I'm sorry it took so long. I had hoped to get have this chapter written and posted way before now, but, well, it didn't quite work out that way. I had the first half of the chapter written fairly quickly, but I had trouble writing the last half. The hunt didn't quite work out how I wanted it. After attempting a few different ways to go about it and finding that they just wouldn't work with what I wanted done at the end of the chapter and leading into the next chapter I opted to do the demon exorcism instead. Let me know how it turned out and if it all makes sense.

I've had a few questions as to when Sam and Dean are actually going to be in this story. You might have been able to tell from the start of this chapter, that they are, no need to worry about that. I just needed to set the scene, so to speak. They will be an important part of the story. They will be coming into the story in the next chapter, if it all works out, and teaming up with Harry.

Thanks to Aurilia and FaeFolk for pointing out my mistake with the rock salt shot gun. I haven't gone back and fixed it yet, but I will. See the notes below for the reason why.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Anyway, as suggested, **I'm currently looking for a beta for this story**. I'm looking for one who may know a lot about America (I'm not very knowledgeable about the US, only from what I've researched for this story and what I pick up from movies, if you couldn't already tell). It would also be fantastic if they could help me to fix up mistakes in my previous chapters too. If anyone is interested, please PM me. You just have to bear with me for awhile, though, I am new to this beta process. However, please be aware that I may not be able to get back to you for awhile. My midyear exams are fast approaching (less than a month away), so I probably won't be able to start writing the next chapter until after that. So, I'm sorry, but I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Hopefully you will decide to continue reading this story when I do though :)

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and to those who put the story on favourites, C2 or alerts – you make it all worthwhile!

This is my first crossover, so I would really appreciate reviews. I will try my hardest to make it readable and most of all, enjoyable. Let me know if I get the characters personalities wrong, or if they act too out of character. Constructive Criticism also appreciated, please.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	5. Ch5: Prospects of the Future

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Supernatural War  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Beta: **The Real Hagrid 13  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Supernatural Crossover. After defeating Voldemort at 17, Harry Potter leaves the Wizarding World, trying to live a normal life. It soon becomes apparent that there are other things out there and people in need of saving. Harry becomes a Hunter, facing a whole new war, on a much larger and deadlier scale. Along the way Harry discovers that something else may have also been connected to Voldemort's rise to power and that he is more involved in it, than he ever imagined possible.  
**Author's Note:** Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort, and during various time intervals and events in Supernatural. There a Time Jumps during the course of this story, but you will be told of them, so no worries there.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Prospects of the Future

* * *

**_**Two Years Later…**_

**Late February, 2007;  
****Motel;  
****Wright;  
****Campbell County, Wyoming**

_Sam Winchester raced down the deserted dark road, heart pounding against his chest – thump, thump, thump. His muscles worked over time as he pushed them to go faster, yet he was compelled to go even faster to get away from the figure giving chase. No matter how hard he worked he could still sense the thing closing in on him. The road before him seemed endless. Great fields stretched out for miles on either side of him. The endless road before him was lit only by the light of the leering crescent moon above which cast shadows against the oddly placed trees around him. The light was the only thing guiding his way but to Sam it was only an eerie addition._

_He had no idea who or what the figure was, but he knew it would end badly for himself if he let the figure catch up to him. The dread bubbled over inside as his thoughts turned to his older brother Dean. His mind raced. He had no idea where Dean was … what state he was in ... Had whatever was following him found Dean first? His train of thought was cut off however as he narrowly avoided a pothole. He cursed himself. He didn't need to be tripping and losing his lead. He looked further ahead and seeing that the road seemed alright he took the chance and turned his head just enough so he could look behind him. The figure had gained a few feet and seemed to be gliding effortlessly over the ground. The full out run did not seem to be tiring it a bit. As for himself, he could not say the same. His entire body was in agony, the muscles in his arms and legs felt as though they were on fire. Sweat literally poured down his face as if it were a waterfall. Not once had Sam thanked his dad for the tortuous training exercises he put he and his brother through during their teenage years but it seemed the training had paid off, for Sam was still alive and enduring (even if it was just barely). Sam drove on, forcing himself to push way beyond his limits. For, what was at stake was so much worse …_

… _Just then his tired muscles, much to his dismay, gave out and Sam was just barely able to stop himself from tumbling head first onto the ground. He stood his ground but was unable to run anymore, he turned to face the figure. All he could think was if these were his last gulps of air, he would not go down without a fight. Besides, Dean would face this thing head on, not hide like a coward. A Winchester fights to the very end._

_Sam stood still. His gun had run out of bullets and was discarded hours ago, so he unsheathed the knife he now always carried on his person...Somehow, he just knew that it wouldn't be in his favour to engage in hand-to-hand combat._

_The figure stopped a few feet in front of him. Up close, Sam could see it wore a black cult-like robe with silver fastenings, which glistened in the light of the moon. The sleeves of the robe were so long that Sam could not see any arms or hands poking out from them. Its height was a few heads shorter than him and seemed to have a thin build, although Sam could only speculate this because of the way the robe fell loosely on it._

_The wind picked up at that moment. Sam's hair swayed in time with it, almost like it was dancing joyfully, even though this situation was anything but joyful. Neither Sam nor the figure moved. Sam took the chance to regain his breath and recover his strength a little. _

_He quickly assessed his options, although they were little and far between. He could start running again, though it would most likely prove futile as he did not have the energy to sustain such a flight at the present time. He could stay and fight, engage in the hand-to-hand combat that he had been so desperate to avoid but in the end he sensed that it too would prove to be futile. The last option he had was instead of engaging the figure in physical combat; he could engage it in a battle of words. Try to stall what would perhaps prove only to delay the inevitable. Sam, without pause, went over these options. The only one that seemed to be any sort of help to him would be the last. _

"_Hey there," Sam said awkwardly. "What did you want?"_

_The figure was silent. No word escaped his breath. The only sound came from the rustling of the leaves brought about by the wind. The wind eventually died down, as the moments wore on and Sam perhaps vainly still tried to assess the situation. It was in that very moment that the figure took a few paces forward and in a swift motion, unsheathed a short dagger of beautiful craftsmanship, with expensive gems embedded on the hilt. _

_Sam stood his ground._

"_What do I want?" The figure laughed. It was the first time Sam heard its voice. It sounded human, maybe even around the same age as him. In fact, the voice sounded oddly familiar. "You. I want you dead." Sam's eyes widened in recognition and in disbelief, when he finally clicked as to where he had heard it before. _

"_I-I … but you …" Sam stumbled. He was shocked. How could he betray them like that? He had fought with them and both he and Dean thought this man trustworthy. But it seemed their trust had been greatly misguided. Sam could not believe this, yet the evidence was clearly in front of him._

_The figure took advantage of Sam's shocked state and stepped forward swiftly. The dagger was coming rapidly towards his vulnerable abdomen … Sam only had time to put up minimal and feeble defensive manoeuvre..._

Sam's eyes snapped open. His heart beat rapidly as his eyes frantically swept the dingy motel room until they came to rest upon the sleeping form of Dean, who lay somewhat tense on his own bed. Seeing Dean calmed his nerves. Sam saw Dean jerk awake immediately; having sensed Sam's need of him. Dean rushed forward, eyes wide awake. Sam could no longer tell that Dean had been asleep moments before. Sam let out a wary sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, reflecting upon what he now recognised as a dream. His eyes opened again as Dean let out his own sigh. Sam saw him hover over the edge of the bed.

"Was it _the_ dream again?" Dean asked with apprehension. Sam nodded; he did not trust his voice at this point. He felt the headache that had been slowly building rise up to such a painful point that he had to bring his fingers up to his temples and massage them in an attempt to fight it off. He mindlessly acknowledged the sounds of Dean rummaging through the first aid kit to find the pain killers.

"I'll take it dry." Sam murmured, as he sensed Dean about to head towards the bathroom to get some water.

"You sure?" Dean asked quietly. Sam made a non-committal noise in response and held out a hand to take the pills. Dean nodded as Sam held out a hand to take to pills. Sam quickly took them, swallowing them effortlessly, as he had done many times before. This had not been the first time he had had to take them like this.

His dream - _the_ dream - had been one he had almost every month and sometimes twice a month for the past year. Always the exact same dream, nothing ever changed. It caused a very painful headache that lingered for hours. Sam would even go so far as to say it was a vision. When he had told Dean his suspicions, Dean gave him a weird look, and vigorously denied such claims. _Besides_, Dean had responded, _it would have come true by now … all your visions come true after a few hours or near enough anyway_. Sam had not said anything to that and the subject had been dropped, which he suspected Dean was grateful for.

Sam's abilities were a sore point for them – neither knowing just quite what to do with them. Sam surmised that it was also because Dean felt helpless that Sam was suffering and he could not do anything about it. Maybe this dream was not like the ones he experienced when having a vision, but Sam could not rule out the possibility. It had felt too vivid for it to not be a vision.

Nothing else was said between the brothers as they quietly got on with packing their things for an early check-out. Sam was grateful for this silence, as it gave him time to collect his thoughts. He did observe that during the packing, Dean kept glancing over at him, obvious concern and worry that seemed to be permanently etched on his face these days. Although Sam pretended he didn't notice.

This silence continued until Dean had put away the last item – the knife he kept under the pillow. "Listen, Sam. I've been thinking …" Dean trailed off, clearly uncomfortable, before he decided another tactic. "I need to get a few supplies from Bobby, for the Impala, so I figured we should head to his place next. For a few days at least. It'd give me a chance to shine her up, good as new."

Sam knew that it was a façade. Dean was worried about him and wanted to give him some rest, which Sam was indeed grateful for. He didn't like to admit it, but these dream/visions he was getting lately really took a lot out of him. Lately he seemed to be getting them more frequently, which ultimately caused him to space out during their last hunt from exhaustion. He definitely did not want a repeat of that.

"Y-Yeah." Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah. That'd work."

Sam paused. "Besides, we know you have to take care of your baby."

Dean grinned. "Damn straight, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam immediately replied. Now that exchange was familiar and welcome. It was comforting, almost. The banter meant things were okay and everything would be fine. It was a welcome distraction from his dream, in any case.

He followed Dean with his bags as they left the motel room and headed towards the Impala. Once there he situated himself to be as comfortable as he could in the small space and laid his head against the window frame. He was still tired - the dream had interrupted what could have been a refreshing sleep – so he let the sleep call to him as he drifted off.

* * *

Dean glanced over at Sam resting awkwardly and somewhat fitfully in the passenger seat, before turning his eyes back on the road. His thoughts were running haywire as he pondered, once again, the new predicament they found themselves in, in regards to Sam's latest recurring 'vision', although Dean was hesitant to think it was such. They weren't at all like his others and they were repetitive too. Dean didn't like the implications of that. It could be that something far worse then they have faced before was at work here. Still, Sam had labelled these dreams as visions and Dean trusted his brother's intuition. After all, who better to tell if these were visions, if not Sam himself?

It was that very thought that caused Dean's hands to tighten almost painfully around the steering wheel, the colour draining from his knuckles as he squeezed the wheel tighter. He felt helpless whenever Sam had a vision. He didn't know what to do – how to help his little brother. He could only watch as he wrestled with the mind-crippling pain and weight of the vision. More often then not, collapsing into an exhausted heap after succumbing to the pain, where Dean had to help him up and onto a bed where Sammy then could only fall into an unrestful sleep. Dean tried to protect Sam all his life - from hunting when they were younger, to bullies and then bad break ups with chicks and even providing as a buffer of sorts for arguments with their Dad– but he found he couldn't protect Sam from this, not when there was no physical enemy. He hated that the visions were extremely painful to Sam. He was frustrated and perturbed at the Yellow-Eyed Demon, who had become a plague to his family and who now seemed to be the source of his brother's visions. Every single one of Sam's vision was tied to the demon somehow – through the other psychic kids or even recently through that demonic virus. Dean just didn't know how to protect Sam against something like that.

Not only did they have to deal with Sam's visions themselves, but also they had to deal with other hunters gunning for Sam because of his vision's. Dean's jaw clenched at the recent near-miss with Gordon Walker, the sick psycho that he was. Dean couldn't imagine a nastier feeling then the feelings he felt when the explosion occurred and he had thought Sam dead. Damned if he would let that happen again. He would take care of anyone who thought ill of Sam, come at them with a vengeance. He would always look out for Sammy.

It was at that precise moment where Dean's thoughts turned to a bitter note, as he thought about what his father said to him before he died._ "Dean. You have to watch out for Sammy, take care of him, okay? You have to save him. Nothing … nothing else matters except that. And Dean, if you can't save him, then you'll have to kill him."_ His father had whispered to him as he leaned over the rail of the Dean's hospital bed. Those thoughts kept coming to the forefront of his mind, as they increasingly became more of a burden. Who the hell told their son to do that? How could he kill his little brother, after saving him and taking care of him all his life, just kill him like that? Dean wouldn't ... couldn't do that to Sammy. Not after everything he has done for him, everything they have been through together. There has to be another way. There just has to.

Dean noticed a gas station coming up, and looked at the fuel gauge. It had less than a quarter of a tank left. So, he turned into the station and parked in front of a gas pump. Dean contemplated waking Sam, who was still out cold, but decided against was something he got so little of these days, and Dean could not bring himself to wake him up. Especially since the dream/vision took a lot out of him this morning.

Dean could tell that Sam was still trying to hide exactly how painful these visions were for him, despite Dean's previous urges not to, when it got so bad that, a few months ago, the headache turned into a full-blown nightmare. However, despite these attempts to hide the pain, Sam could not do so, not from him. Not after he had raised the kid. He knew all the tell-tale signs of Sam hiding something from him – he'd grown proficient enough over the years in order to tell this.

Dean knew that Sam had been discreetly researching what this could mean, hell, he had to. But he did not come up with anything solid, and he also knew Sam did not come up with anything either and he was the superior researcher. There just wasn't much about possibly demon-induced visions. There were on their own, just about, for this one. There was one other person Dean told about Sam's latest vision and that was Bobby. He had a whole library of books at his disposal. If there is any information out there that could help, it would be in those books. Unfortunately, from Bobby's latest update, he has not come up with any solid leads or ideas as yet. He proposed the rest at Bobby's to see if he may be able to help. Not that Dean really liked reading those long, heavy and boring books, but if it helped Sam, Dean would do anything – _anything_ - if only it would help.

Another person that he knew could be of some help was Ellen. But, considering what happened last time when Sam told her of his vision and Gordon ending up finding out with his 'Roadhouse connections'. Not that Dean blamed Ellen. It wasn't her fault, but he did not want to take any risks again, especially as the Sam being psychic needed to be kept a secret, otherwise Dean knew other hunters would be out there, with thoughts similar to Gordon. Dean could not allow Sam to be hurt because of it. No, Dean would have to wait awhile, before seeing what Ellen may know, and if she could help.

However, Dean knew that they needed all the help they could get. He knew Sam's visions were becoming progressively painful. This only served to amplify his feelings of worry and uneasiness about the whole vision situation. Dean would also look for a way, if not to stop the visions, at least to take away the pain Sam feels from them. The only person Dean knew, besides Bobby and Ellen, is Missouri. If Bobby can't come up with anything, Dean would take them down to Lawrence, to see if she could help. He certainly hoped she could. He can't stand anymore of watching Sam in pain, and he knew Sam was in helluva lot more pain, then he allowed to be seen on the surface, even though Dean could see right through it.

Hours later, as he pulled into Singer Salvage Yard, he concluded that if Bobby looked like he had no more ideas of what to do about the visions, or at least some way to make them less painful, then Dean would drive back to Lawrence and back to Missouri. Hell, he'd already broken his promise that he'd never go back there again, what's another time?

* * *

**Motel;  
****Allendale;  
****Worth County, Missouri**

Harry swore as he flicked his wrist (his wandless magic had evolved considerably) and watched, all the while in deep thought, as the hunting knife he had just used was cleaning and sharpening itself. The hunt he had just gone on, another demonic possession, had gone good, sure. The young girl about 13 years of age had gotten off lightly, considering, not only will she live to see another day but it seemed as though she blacked out, not recalling that she was trapped in her own body and had to watch it to horrendous things. It was all good for her, but that was not why Harry found himself annoyed.

In the last two years he had been trying to find and obtain information about exactly why the Demons believed he was involved in one of their schemes. The low level demons that Harry had tortured with holy water had only told that he was involved, and perhaps unsurprisingly were not very forthcoming with anything else. Harry speculated that they just weren't privy to the information. That made things a lot worse, in Harry's opinion that basically meant that there was a very powerful high-level demon involved - possibly even more than one.

The first demon Harry had exorcised was the one who initially revealed his supposed involvement, but did not really offer up any more information other then that. At least the girl that demon was possessing, _Chloe,_ Harry vaguely remembered, ended up being alright. No injuries to speak of, just a little traumatised as the demon was exorcised.

Harry had been reluctant to tell his mentor of this development with the Demons. So, he opted instead to see if he could gather the intelligence himself. For the past years since then, Harry had gotten very little, credible evidence. However, the information he _had_ gotten out of them lately was troubling. The demons he had exorcised lately had been, dare he say it, anxious. They had only told him something big was on its way and it was coming soon. They refused to say more and Harry had not choice but to continue on with the exorcism. If they were telling the truth, Harry did not know. Demons did tend to lie through their teeth, so to speak. He hoped it was a lie, but he could not deny the possibility, however slim, that it was the truth. He just had to prepare himself for all the possibilities. Harry had been patient, but he knew he could no longer afford to be patient any longer. Whatever his 'involvement' in this thing was, it was going down a lot sooner than he had anticipated if it was true (which was probably just Harry's great luck if it were). As such, he had decided that now was the time to call in someone he knew may be able to help, or if not, refer him to some people who can. He would still keep some parts a secret, but Harry felt he would be able to tell most of the story.

The knives had now finished sharpening themselves and Harry gave another flick of his wrist, and they could put themselves away. Leaning back on the chair he situated himself in, he gave a heavy sigh, as if the weight of the world had been put onto his shoulders yet again. He had only wanted to help people, not become an important part of the bloody war of good versus evil _again_. He had only just wanted … hoped to be on the sidelines. It just wasn't his destiny, it seemed. Harry made a decision and grabbed his mobile which rested on the table and dialled Josh's number. It rang a few times, before his friend and mentor finally answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Josh." Harry answered.

"_Harry? Haven't heard from ya in awhile … seemed to be like you've been taking off mighty quick to go on these hunts that come up. One would think you're on a vendetta or something_." Joshua said seriously. "_What is it, Harry? What's got you so worked up? I've been patient but … Ready to tell me yet?_"

"Seems to be like you're the one who's 'psychic' these days, Josh. Anyways, that's what I called to tell you about. I've got some information that I need to confirm…"

"_From whom?_"

"Demons. Mostly low-level, I think," Harry said. "But, I need to get more … and the only way to get it, I'm thinking, is from demons higher up the ranks."

"_You want to extract some info from a demon. Tricky business that is … more often then not they will lie, you know that. It is a bit hard to sort the truth from the lies._" Joshua explained. "_And the higher the demon, the more powerful they are … and the more dangerous. Will you be ready for that, Harry?"_

"I know," Harry sighed. "But they are the only ones who can tell me. You know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important … or serious."

"_You gonna let me in, let me know what's going on?_"

"Not just yet," Harry replied. "I want to get more solid leads first. Let me find out what I'm up against. But thanks for the offer to help."

"_You know I will. We've both helped out each other __in the past__. You've become a fine Hunter, Harry. Just __promise me you won't__ get in over your head, yeah?_"

"So, look, do you know anyone that can point me in the right direction?" Harry asked, getting back to business.

Harry knew that Josh just wanted to help. He knew he probably should have clued him in a little bit more, but he had just wanted to obtain some viable evidence that he was involved, and to do that he needed help from someone who really knows how to summon demons, and possibly see if they could get them to tell the truth, if that was at all possible. Harry knew that there was a huge possibility that this wasn't the case. He was prepared to face that, he guessed. But, what Josh knew about demons just wasn't enough to help him. However, he may know someone who does.

"_Look, if anyone knows his demons, or could find out pretty quick its Singer. Bobby Singer_." Josh answered after a slight pause.

"Thanks Josh. I really appreciate this. I'll let you know how things turn out. If I need any help, I'll be sure to call you."

"_You better_," Josh warned, and then in a softer tone said, "_Just … whatever you're up to is big. I know you Harry, I can tell. You may find that you can't handle it. So my only advice to you is … just be careful._"

"I will," Harry promised. Josh gave him Bobby's address, offering to call ahead and let Bobby know that he is on his way and that he was trustworthy. Harry thanked Josh and once again promised to call if he needed help or anything before ending the call.

Harry quickly changed and got into bed. He would head out in the morning, after some rest. His nightmares had let up in these last two years, so he had managed to get better sleep then he would have had when he dreamed those crazy dreams. Only now he didn't remember his dreams, which, he supposed, may just be a good thing, what with the things he had seen since he had becoming a Hunter. He laid his head on the pillow, could not help but reflect on how he had changed since becoming a Hunter.

He felt he truly made a difference to the world, and on his own terms, not haunted by the weight of the prophecy, and in turn the world at large, on his shoulders. It took a bit to get used to, but Harry felt he liked this hunting better than just staying in the Wizarding World. It also gave him something to do, without being swamped by the masses of Witches and Wizards wanting to hound him because he defeated Voldemort. This hunting business gave him some anonymity. After life in the Wizarding World where everyone knew of him, this life he now lived where no one had expectations of him was a kind of relief.

As such, Harry Evans had thrived. He had allowed the person he was behind the fame to grow and change, and he had hopefully become the type of person his parents would be proud of. In any case, Harry liked the person he had become. In the end, that was all that mattered.

And Harry Evans, the Hunter, would face what was to come head on, for that was all he could really do. Right now, though, he would sleep, so he would be ready for the challenges of tomorrow and of the future.

* * *

Chapter 5 finished. I apologise once again for taking so long to get this chapter posted.

Anyway, I now have a beta for this story. So big thanks to **The Real Hagrid 13** for improving this story! Thankyou as well to all the others who offered to beta the story.

In other news, I have a poll currently up - just out of personal interest, so if you get the chance please check it out.

I have also created a new C2 specifically for Harry Potter/Supernatural crossovers. Please check it out. If anyone wishes to become a staff member please PM me.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't get a chance to reply to your review.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	6. AN: Revised Version

**I have posted the first chapter of the revised version of **_**Harry Potter and the Supernatural War**_**.** **The first story in the new series is called,** _**Supernatural War: Game Plan**_**.**

I have decided to retitle _Harry Potter and the Supernatural War_ and split it into at least three separate parts; Game Plan, Commencement and Apocalypse. The previously written chapters of _Harry Potter and the Supernatural War_ will have new and extended scenes.

Thanks for your patience. I hope that you will read and enjoy the revised version.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


End file.
